O Diário de Higurashi Kagome
by Fkake
Summary: Para quem leu O caderno diário de Inuyasha Desabafando em um diário essa é a versão da his tória escrita por Kagome, presete de aniversário de Mille e presente para Ladie-chan.
1. Inuyaha é um louco ciumento

**O Diário de Higurashi Kagome.**

**Primeira Fic –** O Caderno Diário de Inuyasha.

**Autora –** Mary Aline Pinto de Moraes

**Capítulo Um – O Inuyasha é um louco ciumento.**

05 de fevereiro - quinta-feira – 20:30

Inuyasha finalmente conseguiu, há muito tempo eu estou falando para o senhor e a senhora Taisho que o filho caçula deles não bate muito bem das ideias, afinal, qualquer um que tenta jogar uma cadeira na cabeça de um menino, felizmente ele errou, mas isso não impediu a diretora de lhe dar uma advertência e pedir para seus pais irem ao colégio.

Confesso que acho que o idiota merecia a cadeira, já que tentou passar mão em mim e na Sango, sinceramente, esse mundo está perdido mesmo, bem que o Inuyasha poderia tê-lo acertado, mas não com muita força, o quero só bem machucado, e não morto.

Fiquei pensando em como ajudar o Inuyasha, então fui com Sango até uma papelaria para comprar um diário para ele, o Inuyasha é muito fechado, ele nunca fala o que sente ou pensa, quando o faz é porque está zangado e desconta em todos ao seu redor, então pensei que, se lhe desse um diário, o ajudaria a analisar melhor a situação, pois isso é outro grande defeito dele, ele não pensa... ele age.

Queria comprar aquele diário felpudo azul, mas a Sango não deixou, disse que se eu chegasse com aquele diário para ele provavelmente ele me faria o engolir, discordo, ele poderia até xingar, mas eu o faria aceitar o diário, tenho meus métodos de persuasão – leia-se Sesshoumaru.

Mas o que realmente me deixou irritada é eu gastar meu rico dinheirinho com aquele parvo par lhe dar algo, e como ele me agradece?

Me agradece falando:

- Que porcaria é essa de diário Kagome, está me estranhando, isso é coisa de mulher e de baitola.

Maldito!

Ele que me venha amanhã pedir ajuda na prova de química, para a qual eu tenho certeza que ele esqueceu de estudar, aquele irresponsável.

Ai que ódio que eu tenho quando ele é grosso desse jeito, nem sei como eu fui gostar daquele estúpido, bom, ele tem suas qualidades é claro, mas ele se esforça tanto para não mostrar elas que eu chego a pensar que ele não tem qualidades, apenas lapsos momentâneos de bom comportamento e simpatia.

Idiota, mas eu gosto dele, que posso fazer, na verdade sou apaixonada por ele há anos, até pensei em me declarar uma vez, mas ele foi mais rápido falando que estava gostando de uma tal de Kikyou, estava todo bobo apaixonado, estava um porre, ele mesmo admite que estava chato demais nessa época.

Melhor eu ir estudar um pouco mais, quero tirar um nota boa nessa prova, odeio tirar notas baixas, me sinto como se houvesse fracassado, não gosto de perder, não sou competitiva, apenas não gosto de perder.

Agora que eu me lembrei, ele está suspenso, aposto que vai estudar para a prova e esquecer completamente que não pode ir fazê-la, há!

Fui!

Átomos aí vou eu!

09 de fevereiro – segunda-feira – 00:15.

Nesse domingo eu e Sango resolvemos ir ao shopping, na verdade cheguei em casa quase meia-noite, fomos ver um filme, onde só para irritar o Inuyasha eu peguei a coca-cola e o Miroku as batatinhas fritas dele, ver filme comendo Burguer King é muito bom!

Tem Selinho Higurashi Kagome de qualidade e satisfação, aproveitem!... É, parece que tenho alma de comerciante, o jeito vai ser fazer publicidade mesmo.

Voltando aos fatos:

Eu havia sugerido convidar o Miroku e o Inuyasha, a Sango que foi contra levar o tarado, mas de nada adiantou, pois, depois de termos arrastado o Inuyasha até o shopping e usado os braços fortes dele para carregar algumas coisas que compramos, encontramos o Miroku com uns meninos do colégio lá no fliperama perto do cinema, não houve escapatória, ele grudou em nós como uma sanguessuga gruda na pele.

O filme foi muito legal, eu particularmente adorei, era um lindo romance, claro que Miroku e Inuyasha odiaram e ficaram reclamando que o nível de açúcar deles estava muito alto e logo entrariam em coma diabético, eu e Sango quase os fizemos entrar em coma na base da porrada mesmo.

Meninos idiotas e insensíveis.

Cheguei a pouco em casa, o Inuyasha tem todos os defeitos do mundo, mas ele nunca deixa a Sango e eu voltarmos para casa sozinhas quando é noite, quanto ao Miroku, eu tenho mais medo de andar com ele pela rua à noite SOZINHA do que dos bandidos, é sério, ele tem algum distúrbio moral, como pode apertar tanto partes íntimas das meninas dessa forma, correção, deve ser algum problema hormonal mesmo.

Melhor eu ir dormir, aula logo cedinho, ô vida de estudante, minha mãe acha fácil, vou fazer ela fazer uma das minhas provas de geometria para ela ver que delícia que é.

11 de fevereiro – quarta-feira – 22:46

A semana está um verdadeiro tédio, com tantos trabalhos para serem feitos, e também comecei a participar do grupo de um grupo de estudo, o bom é que vou ficar bem preparada para as provas, o ruim é que dois meninos que gostam de mim estão nesse grupo de estudo, não que seja ruim que tenham meninos que me achem bonita e se interessem por mim, o ruim é que eu já estou apaixonada pelo Inuyasha, não há como eu corresponder a eles, isso me deixa chateada, não gosto de pensar que tem alguém sofrendo por minha causa, não que seja de fato minha culpa, mas, eu sei lá, faz meu peito ficar pesado e a consciência também, no entanto eu não tenho culpa, correto?

Acredito que sim, melhor eu terminar o trabalho de estudos sociais, odeio ler o que um cara pensava e falar sobre o que ele pensava, será que não entendem que a gente tem que pensar por si só, e que nos forçar a estudar pensamentos de outra pessoa deixa a coisa meio sem nexo, pois a verdadeira essência é o nosso pensar, as nossas conclusões, e não as conclusões que outra pessoa deixou.

Vai entender esses colégios de hoje em dia, bom, vou ter que ficar um tempo desaparecida, acredito que minha vida agora vai se resumir em estudos, quando tiver novidades eu volto a escrever.

16 de fevereiro – quarta-feira – 21:47.

Ele aceitou minha idéia do diário!

Eu nunca imaginei que ele realmente fosse escrever um diário, hoje na aula de ortografia fui pedir o corretivo para ele emprestado, quando o vi todo concentrado escrevendo, pedi para ver, mas ele foi grosso como sempre, não sou cacho de ninguém, então o ignorei o dia todo para ele ver o que é bom para tosse.

Quem ele pensa que é para falar comigo daquela forma?

Eu gosto dele, admito, sou apaixonada por aquele parvo idiota, mas não sou capacho dele, nem uma dessas menininhas que ele humilha e continuam correndo atrás, me tratou mal, dou um gelo mesmo para ele aprender.

O duro é que ele prefere perder um braço do que pedir desculpas, ficou me atazanando o dia todo.

Deixou sorvete cair em minha saia, ficou me cutucando a aula do Prof. Kamya inteira, me empurrou pra dentro do vestiário masculino, a última coisa que lembro antes do Kouga pular os bancos e tampar meu rosto com uma toalha, foi o corpo sarado de um senpai, acho que o nome dele era Toya... belo Toya.

Salve Kouga, ele protegeu minha dignidade visual, bem que eu poderia ficar olhando o tal Toya.

KAGOME! LONGE DO MIROKU!

O engraçado foi que Inuyasha ficou nervoso por que o Kouga me tirou de lá, parece que seu plano era me jogar lá dentro e depois vir ao meu resgate para eu agradecer sua bondade, idiota!

Kouga foi meu salvador e ainda me pagou o lanche dizendo que era para me curar do trauma, quase disse que não havia trauma em ter visto o gostoso do Toya, mas sim um trauma por ele ter me tirado de lá antes que eu pudesse decorar cada músculo da... ok, é serio, longe do Miroku!

No final do dia Inuyasha veio falar comigo todo sem jeito, ele estava tão fofo, me pediu desculpas por ter sido grosso, desculpas por ter aprontado comigo o dia todo o safado não pediu, bom, confessei que estava apenas o enchendo e ele ficou fulo, percebi pela coloração avermelhada do rosto dele, felizmente Miroku apareceu com uns meninos e levaram ele de lá, sorte!

Quero ler o diário dele agora, fiquei curiosa, bom, começa agora a missão encontrar o diário de Taisho Inuyasha.

17 de fevereiro – quinta-feira – 21:56

Fui na casa do Inuyasha hoje, na verdade acabei de chegar de lá, a senhora Taisho insistiu que eu jantasse lá, mas o fato é que eu fui lá com a missão de encontrar o diário do Inuyasha, infelizmente ele não desgrudou de mim, quando pedi para ele buscar um suco para mim ele respondeu:

- Vai você, você sabe o caminho.

Eu fiquei irritada respondi:

- Seus pais deveriam lhe pagar umas aulas de educação junto com a terapia.

Ele soltou um daqueles tiques verbais dele, "Feh", e voltou a olhar o livro, dez minutos depois quando perguntei o que ele estava lendo ele disse que estava apenas vendo as figuras, dessa vez não me contive e o belisquei, não é a toa que ele tira notas baixas, não presta atenção em nada.

Quando estava jantando com a família Taisho, Sesshoumaru me perguntou como eu aturava o irmão dele o dia todo no colégio, começando uma discussão que precisou ser apartada pelo Senhor Taisho jogando bolinhos de arroz na gente, foi engraçado, eu amo aquela família.

Hoje no colégio foi normal, Houjo me chamou para sair no sábado, Ayumi não me deixou responder, na verdade ela respondeu por mim, disse que eu ia e quando ele se foi e fui brigar com ela, ela começou a falar que o Houjo é um gato e que eu deveria namorar com ele e esquecer o rebelde do meu namorado.

Desde que ela me ouviu reclamar do Inuyasha, que ela não sabe que era do Inuyasha que eu estava falando, ela colocou na cabeça que eu tenho um namorado que não me trata bem e que ele é algum tipo de líder de gangue... vai entender o que se passa na mente perturbada da Ayumi, tenho medo de perguntar a ela o que mais ela acha que ouviu naquele dia, sinceramente, mas agora tenho que me concentrar em dar alguma desculpa para o Houjo para não sair com ele, ele é legal, de um jeito monótono e chato de ser, mas é uma pessoa boa.

Tenho que pensar em alguma coisa, bom eu vou indo para cama, meu travesseiro me faz pensar melhor.

19 de fevereiro – sábado – 22:00

Sinceramente, o Inuyasha cansa minha beleza, quando eu estava falando para o Houjo que não ia sair com ele, não sei de onde aquele grosseirão saiu e começou a falar.

- Deixa a kagome em paz seu cabeça de tigela, não está vendo que ela não gosta de você?

Então ele me segurou pela cintura e me prensou contra o corpo dele, confesso que fiquei arrepiada do dedão do pé ao último fio de cabelo.

Aí a discussão se seguiu dessa forma:

- Você não é nada dela para ficar querendo opinar em algo. – Falou Houjo, ele precisou unir muita coragem para isso, pois o Inuyasha é quase dez centímetros mais alto e bem mais musculoso.

- Eu sou o melhor amigo dela e não permito que ela saia com idiotas como você.

Aquilo doeu, sabe?

Saber que ele apenas vai me ver como a melhor amiga, quando ele tem esses acessos de ciúmes chego acreditar que ele me vê de uma outra forma, mas aí ele manda a bomba "ela é minha melhor amiga", é difícil você só ter por amizade alguém que você quer por amor.

Quando dei por mim já havia dando um soco no estomago de Inuyasha e saído pelo corredor, fiquei algum tempo zanzando pela cidade, quando eu cheguei em casa minha mãe me deu um daqueles abraços de ursos e eu me desculpei por ter chegado tão tarde.

Houjo me ligou umas cinquenta vezes para saber se eu já havia chegado e se eu estava bem, sabe quantas vezes aquele acéfalo do Inuyasha me ligou?

Nenhuma!

IDIOTA, CRETINO, ORDINÁRIO, RETARDADO MENTAL, CACHORRO!

Ok, nada de me exaltar, não tenho que ficar nervosa por causa disso, Kagome relaxa, ele não vale suas lágrimas.

A quem eu quero enganar...

20 de fevereiro – domingo – 19:29

Não é bom a gente fazer as coisas quando está com a cabeça quente, aprendi isso hoje da forma mais amarga possível.

De birra, eu aceitei sair com o Houjo, até liguei para a casa dele dizendo que meu compromisso havia sido cancelado e eu poderia sair com ele, foi tão chato!

Esse menino tem sérios problemas em diferenciar algo legal de algo que é perturbado e monótono, ele me lembra meu avô, mas o fato é, meu avô é um pobre idoso de 75 anos e o Houjo é um adolescente de 16 anos, como, por Deus, ele pode ter a mesma mentalidade?

Melhor não tentar entender.

Felizmente quando eu não aguentava mais o tédio dele falando sobre de remédios bons para evitar a nova virose que estava a solta por aí, o Kouga entrou na lanchonete, e para minha sorte, ele me viu e foi falar comigo.

O Kouga já se declarou para mim, eu disse que queria ser apenas amiga dele, mas ele disse que eu vou ser a mulher dele, porque ele vai me provar que é o cara ideal para mim, achei tão fofo ele falando aquilo, mas apertar a bochecha dele falando "coisa rica da mamãe" não ia deixá-lo de bom humor.

Bom, o Kouga apareceu e me ajudou a escapar do Houjo, me acompanhou até aqui em casa, quando chegamos nas escadarias ele me começou a falar:

- Kagome, eu sei que você gosta do Inuyasha.

- Ele é meu melhor amigo, como posso não gostar?

Ele balançou a cabeça com um daqueles sorrisos de canto, tenho que confessar, o Kouga é lindo, com aquele cabelo meio comprido rebelde e os olhos azuis intensos, então ele continuou:

-Não é isso esse tipo de gostar, Kagome. – tentei argumentar mais ele foi rápido e voltou a falar – Não sou cego Kagome, tampouco burro, vejo como você olha ele e também sempre o observa quando ele não está a olhando, sei também que você está chateada e aposto que foi por algo que ele fez.

Ponto para ele!

Mas eu sei como se sofre ao ouvir a pessoa que gostamos lamentar sobre um amor frustrado, não queria machucar o Kouga, então adotei a postura "você esta louco, ele é só meu amigo", mas não colou, quando notei ele estava segurando minha cintura e falou bem próximo de minha boca.

- Quando quiser um cara que vai lhe dar o valor que merece, venha me procurar, por que eu vou estar lhe esperando.

- Você faz muitas promessas.

- Cumpro com todas.

- É mesmo é?

Eu dei um leve empurrão no ombro dele, que balançou e quebrou a distância que nos separava, por um segundo eu pensei que ele ia me beijar, mas ele desviou e beijou minha bochecha.

- Até amanhã, Kagome.

Eu acenei... o que queriam? Eu estava sem graça!

Maldita timidez, não sou exatamente uma pessoa tímida, mas sou tímida.

Ficou incoerente isso, bom, eu não sou assim tão tímida de fato, apenas fico sem graça em situações que qualquer garota na minha situação com o mínimo de vergonha na cara também ficaria, o Kouga é lindo, quase me beijou, eu nunca namorei antes, aliás, o único beijo que dei até hoje foi em um menino na brincadeira Sete Minutos no Paraíso, foi minha primeira briga feia com o Inuyasha, tínhamos 12 anos e ele ficou 2 MESES sem falar comigo!

Até penso em dar uma chance ao Kouga às vezes, mas isso não faz muito meu feitio, ele é um garoto muito legal, não quero magoá-lo, a Sango já me disse que um novo amor cura um antigo e que o Inuyasha é tapado demais para mim, o Miroku entrou na conversa falando:

- Claro que ele é tapado, ele não vaza!

Sango o empurrou para dentro do armário do zelador e o fechou lá dentro, foi engraçado ouvir os gritos do Miroku para soltá-lo.

Agora vu ver um filme com o Souta, meu irmãozinho está se queixando que eu estou negligenciando o amor fraterno entre nós dois e eu tenho que lhe dar atenção, lá vou eu ver Piratas do Caribe de novo, sorte do meu irmãozinho que eu amo esse filme.

**###-###**

**N/A: **

Gente, leiam primeiro a Fic "O caderno diário de Inuyasha" pois essa fic é o ponto de vista da Kagome dessa primeira fic, sabe que é, estava lendo os recados que o pessoal havia me deixado, muitos queriam um "Desabafando em um diário" dois, bom, eu mudei o nome daquela fic, pq eu achava cafona, eu sou péssima para escolher nomes, escolhi o do meu irmãozinho pq eu não conhecia ninguém com o nome André, desde que ele nasceu já conheci uns vinte ¬¬

Isso é irrelevante.

Voltando ao que interessa, EU ROGO, SE VC NÃO LEU A PRIMEIRA FIC, NÃO LEIA ESSA ANTES, NÃO ADIANTA PEGAR O BONDE ANDANDO QUE VC NÃO VAI SENTAR NA JANELINHA E DAR TCHAUZINHO.

Quanto à minha outra fic "Shikon no Tama", caso alguém que esteja lendo aqui pense "porra, cadê aquela merda", calma minha pobre criança, eu tirei do fanfiction, mas eu não desisti dela, só estou cheia demais de coisas para se fazer, e para evitar deixar uma fic muito tempo parada e evitar que pobres crianças leiam ela agora, eu tirei do ar, já tem gente demais na espera, eu vou postar ela de novo, vou terminar ela, eu juro!

Fkake tarda mas não falha!

Essa fic eu fiz mais para dar de presente para a Tracy Anne Duarte (ela ignora o Leite) e também para dar de presente a minha grande amiga Mille que fez aniversário essa semana, ou foi semana passada, ah, foi esse mês XD, eu dei parabéns.

Para a Tracy pois ela anda muito estressada com as provas, entre outras coisas que deixa nossa pobre Ladie-chan sem tempo e inspiração para escrever nosso amado "Os Guardiões dos Elementos Memórias", quero mais OGEM, por isso estou fazendo um agrado para ver se ela anima e escreve mais e nos dá um capítulo repleto de intrigas, amor, intrigas, ação, intrigas!

Se lembre que uma autora feliz é uma autora com reviews, então façam essa pobre criança que tem que trabalhar, estudar e ainda passear com a cachorrinha no intervalo das horas entre sair do trabalho e ir para faculdade, e deixem uma reviews, só vai gastar alguns minutos, pf pf pf pf pf!

Chega, boa leitura.

Fic dedicada a Tracy Anne –Ladie-chan

Presente para Mille que fez aniversário no dia 8 desse mês de junho.

Boa leitura, espero que gostem ^_^

Quero agradecer a Aline que me ajudou corrigindo a história, ainda faltam dois capítulos para eu terminar e ela corrigir, mas desde já eu agradeço por ela arrumar um tempinho em sua agenda lotada de trabalhos, provas e algum lazer que ela tanto roga para ter, e está corrigindo para mim.

Sinceramente, não sei porque minha mãe fala que seria bom eu fazer aulas de inglês, eu mal sei português.

** N/A²:**

E ai Galeraaaaa!

Minha outra fic foi rubada, saquem só no que a menina falou para mim:

**Enviado por: ****n.n]]beautifulflower[[Ô.Õ**** (usuário autenticado) em ****06/07/2010 às 12:39**

**Me desculpe está falando isso, mas você roubou a minha fic, você tirou ela de um outro site de fics onde eu havia postado ela completa e colocou aqui, como prova eu tenho ela com o titulo horiginal, que é "Desabafo em um Diário (INUYASHA)"  
como prova você pode olhar quando foi que eu postei a minha fic, foi bem antes de você!  
Por favor crie sua propria fic.  
**

Eu entrei na pagina dela e encontrei a fic lá.

É do Site da FF-SOL :: Ficwriters & Fanartists - Sociedade OnLine, procurem no Google.

O caso é minha gente, a menina é tão burra que achou que eu não era a "Fkake", pois eu estava postando lá como "Mary Aline", meu nome original, bom, aí ela veio e falou isso.

Estou colocando isso aqui, pois estou puta da vida com essa garota, serio, me deu tremedeira lá no serviço quando vi o email, mas como pode caber tamanha burrice em uma única garota?

Bom, cada doido que me aparece.

Valeuuuuuu

Ps- quem lê "os Guardiões dos Elementos" e quiser ler o "Darknesses" que a Tracy fala, o link está no meu perfil. Se ler deixa uma recadinho pra eu lá pf, sei que a historia não lá grande coisa, mas eu agradeço quem deixar.

Quem quisser capítulo novo me deixa reviews, por favor!


	2. Kikyou e Inuyasha

**Capítulo Dois – Kikyou e Inuyasha**

02 de março – domingo – 18:49

Sexta-feira inventamos de convencer o Inuyasha de ir na festa que o Miroku ia dar na casa dele, o pai dele viajou e disse que poderia dar uma festa, mas acho que o pai dele não pensava que o Miroku ia levar ao pé da letra isso de festa.

O plano era simples, Sango e eu íamos distrair o Inuyasha com falso convencimento, e quando ele estivesse completamente distraído Yusuke, Akira e Akito iam aproveitar e pegar o Inuyasha para a festa, os três são judocas, tem por volta de 1,90 e 120kg, detalhe, sem gordura, 120 kg de pura massa muscular, até mesmo Inuyasha, que já foi o líder do grupo de Kung fu, kendô e karatê, não possuía chances com os três juntos, com um deles sim, mas com os três, impossível.

O Miroku é um gênio quando não esta sendo tarado.

O começo da festa foi muito legal, mas como sempre o Inuyasha deu um jeito de estragar as coisas, que raiva!

Eu falei para minha mãe que ia na festa na casa do Miroku e ia dormir na casa da Sango, cheguei em casa agora, não faz nem dez minutos que entrei e corri para o meu quarto para ver se o Souta não havia descoberto o esconderijo do meu diário, ele ainda tenta, mas ninguém nunca saberá, há coisas aqui que me deixariam de castigo por duas décadas e segredos que se fossem revelados eu teria que me mudar de galáxia por culpa do constrangimento.

Bom, a festa foi assim: o Inuyasha chegou mal-humorado e ficou em um canto espantando todos com sua carranca de poucos amigos, eu dancei com as meninas e depois fui falar com uns amigos, não sou popular, mas tem sempre alguém me chamando, vai entender.

O Miroku já havia pedido para todas as mulheres ali presentes para terem um filho dele, uma cantada que ele fala que é infalível, ele chega na menina e fala "tenho seis meses de vida, e só tenho um desejo, por favor, tenha um filho meu"... o duro é que às vezes elas acreditam nele, pervertido.

Voltando, o Miroku já havia dado em cima de todas as meninas e a Sango está meio mal-humorada por causa disso, ela gosta dele já tem algum tempo, acredito que ele gosta dela também, mas é mulherengo demais para admitir e ficar com ela, voltando, deveria ser umas oito horas, foi quando a Kikyou chegou, a primeira coisa que fiz foi olhar a reação do Inuyasha, ele desencostou da parede e deu um meio sorriso, até tomou um pouco do ponche e conversou com um pessoal da nossa turma.

Senti um aperto em meu ombro e vi Sango que me puxou para dançar com ela, Sango é uma amiga de ouro.

Estava dançando com Sango, tentando ficar reparando no Inuyasha, que começara a falar com a Kikyou, no entanto eu falhava miseravelmente nisso, foi quando eu ouvi uma voz perto do meu ouvido falar:

- Dança comigo?

Quase gritei, mas vi que era o Kouga, Sango deu uma desculpa esfarrapada sobre estar com sede e saiu, ele me puxou pela cintura para dançar, em seguida começou a comentar sobre os irmãos dele, que por falta de um ele tem três irmãos, são muito engraçadas as histórias, quando finalmente estava me divertindo novamente na festa eu sinto alguém me puxar para trás, o idiota do Inuyasha quase me derrubou e começou a falar.

- Seu sarnento, ela já disse que não quer nada com você, some daqui, deixa a minha Kagome em paz!

- Sua Kagome?

Senti a tensão sobre eles, os dois tinham o mesmo tamanho e estavam com o peito estufado feito dois galos de briga, precisava fazer algo, mas quando coloquei minhas mãos sobre o peito do Inuyasha para falar para ele sair, o senti me abraçar.

- Sim! Minha Kagome, some daqui!

Ele continuou, foi quando senti o Kouga me puxar.

- Ela é minha, seu idiota, pois eu sei dar o valor que ela realmente merece, e não percebe que a forma como a segurou a machucou?

Percebi que os olhos de Inuyasha se fixaram em meu braço, mas eu só notei que estava doendo quando vi uma pequena marca vermelha, mas eu sou branquinha, ficar vermelha é a coisa mais fácil do mundo pra mim.

- Viu o que você fez! – urrou o Inuyasha.

- Foi você que apertou o braço dela com muita força!

- Por sua culpa, lobo fedorento!

- Cale a boca, cara de cachorro!

Eu tentei fazer eles pararem, mas aí o Inuyasha socou o Kouga e o Kouga socou ele, então os dois rolaram no chão, eu pulei nas costas de Inuyasha e o prendi com uma chave de braço, graça a Deus eu sou faixa preta em karatê.

O Kouga se levantou arrumando o casaco, ele estava mais machucado que o Inuyasha, então eu soltei meu amigo ciumento e fui cuidar do meu amigo machucado, porque, sinceramente, eu não vou pajear um brigão egocêntrico.

Inuyasha se levou e falou:

- Vai ficar com ele?

Eu estava irritada, com ciúmes, magoada, não precisava daquele grosso me falando o que eu podia ou não fazer da minha vida, quem ele pensa que é, o Kouga só estava me animando.

- Inuyasha, ME ERRA!

Foi a última coisa que disse antes de pegar Kouga e Sango e sair da casa de Miroku, quando chegamos na casa da Sango eu fiz um curativo nos machucados do Kouga, ele agradeceu e pediu desculpas por ter estragado a minha noite, disse a ele que não havia problema, que o Inuyasha fez isso sozinho, quando ele foi embora fui tomar um banho quente bem demorado.

Na aula de sábado, o Inuyasha desenhou para o Kouga eu dando um chute na bunda dele, disse que era o "não" que eu tanto falava, esse idiota cansa a minha beleza, precisei arrastar ele para sala de aula, mas não falei com ele o dia todo, bom, depois que eu xinguei ele e mandei ele crescer, não falei mais.

Agora vou tomar um belo banho quentinho e dormir, depois de passar o dia todo hoje conversando com as meninas, que começou com "qual a potência de x?" (estávamos estudando matemática e terminou em "quantos filhos você quer ter com o Brad Pitt?").

03 de março – segunda-feira – 21:01

Dia perfeitamente normal, Miroku apanhando por ser tarado, Sango brigando com ele, Inuyasha emburrado em um canto da sala, o Kouga me raptando uma vez ou outra das minhas amigas, o Houjo me dando coisas estranhas que espantam mal olhado.

Perfeitamente normal, o que é meio estranho, resolvi falar para o Inuyasha sobre o meu domingo no shopping com as meninas, depois de dez minutos com eu falando e ele soltando "feh" e suspiros cansados de quem está entediado, eu dei um tapa no ombro dele e fui falar com as meninas, aquele idiota, como consegue me irritar.

Ouvi ele falando com a Sango hoje na aula de geopolítica, o diálogo foi mais ou menos assim:

- Sango, por que você me chamou de cego lá na festa?

Pude ver ela se virar para olhar ele e rolar os olhos.

- É que tem horas, Inuyasha, que você não enxerga um palmo à sua frente.

- O que você quer insinuar com isso?

- Nada, Inuyasha... agora preste atenção na aula.

Pela careta que ele fez, acredito que ele deve estar xingando-a muito em pensamento até agora.

Bom, agora vou terminar alguns trabalhos do colégio, o Souta já está me enchendo, falando que sou muito CDF, aí eu falo para ele que é por isso que meus presentes de natal são melhores, por ter notas boas, ele fica uma gracinha bravo.

04 de março – terça-feira – 22:05

Nada como sair com a mãe da gente para dar um up em nossas vidas, adoro fazer mercado com a minha mãe, ela sempre me deixa comprar o que eu quero, já o Souta ela controla, ainda consigo pagar uma de boa filha enquanto o Souta reclamava e ela falava que eu tinha boas notas no colégio enquanto meu lindo irmãozinho estava com algumas vermelhas, passei a tarde enchendo o Souta, falando sobre as vantagens de ser CDF, o bonitinho é que ele ficou bravinho, mas depois me pediu ajuda em algumas matérias que ele estava com dificuldade, estava até agora pouco na sala ajudando ele, espero que realmente o tenha ajudado.

No colégio não houve nada de novo, apenas as mesmas coisas de sempre, ouvi a Asuka, uma amiga da Kikyou, comentando que a amiga dela e o Inuyasha iam sair juntos hoje, resolvi não perguntar para ele, conheço o gênio da peça, capaz de ele achar que quero mandar na vida dele e brigue comigo.

Sair com a minha mãe me animou e ajudar meu irmãozinho no dever de casa me distraiu, mas agora, aqui no meu quarto, me pergunto como será que está sendo o encontro dele com ela?

Não adianta ficar aqui me corroendo de ciúmes, vou dormir que eu ganho mais, se não conseguir dormir, lá se vai uma noite jogando Ragnaroke online.

05 março – quarta-feira – 23:58

Mas é para acabar mesmo, ele fica saindo com a Kikyou e me vem dar ordens com quem eu devo ou não conversar?

Tenha santa paciência, estou ficando farta disso, ele não quer nada comigo, me vê só como uma amiga, quase irmã, e quando me vê com um garoto conversando, vem soltando fumaça pelas ventas e começa a brigar comigo e com o menino.

O que houve foi o seguinte:

Quando o Inuyasha chegou no colégio, já notei que foi uma daquelas manhãs que ele levanta do lado errado da cama, o que eu achei estranho, pois pensei que ele ia estar animado por causa do encontro com a Kikyou, mas não, ele estava enfezado e começou o dia escolar de castigo no corredor, quando ele entrou na sala, sabe aquelas ondinhas que aparecem quando a pessoa está passando energia negativa?

Pois bem, ele tinha um mar inteiro ao seu redor.

Resolvi não perguntar nada e nem falar com ele ainda, senão ia levar uma daquelas patadas federais que ia me deixar desnorteada o resto do dia, e também porque se ele me desse essa patada eu ia brigar com ele e chutar um lugar que ia doer muito naquele ordinário.

Não adiantou em nada, pois quando eu estava no corredor com as meninas, o Kouga veio conversar comigo e me perguntar sobre umas fórmulas de química que ele não estava entendendo e me pediu para ajudá-lo com os estudos, o idiota do Inuyasha veio quente e já empurrou o Kouga para o lado dizendo:

- Mas você ainda não entendeu que ela não quer nada com você, seu fedido? Some da vida dela, desaparece, zarpa, rala peito, suma daqui... que outro sinônimo de "vai embora" você quer que eu use?

Vi o Kouga contrair o lábio inferior e cerrar os punhos, estava vendo os dois rolando pelo corredor aos tapas, precisava fazer alguma coisa, como o Kouga estava na dele e o Inuyasha que veio caçando briga, eu entrei no meio dos dois e falei:

- Inuyasha deixa de ser malcriado e deixa o Kouga em paz.

Ele ficou vermelho de raiva, estreitou os olhos e começou:

- Deixar ele em paz? Ele que não te deixa em paz, você já disse que não quer nada com ele e mesmo assim ele fica correndo atrás de você, esse moleque não se enxerga.

- Só por que eu me recusei a namorar ele não significa que não possa ser amiga dele.

- Amiga? – ele tomou fôlego, nada de bom sai daquela boca quando ele está vermelho de raiva, com os olhos estreitos e completamente fora de si. – Ele quer ser mais que seu amigo, ficar aí dando sopa pra ele vai fazer ele pensar que você quer algo com ele, daí pra ele te agarrar e levar para o armário do zelador é dois palitos, a não ser que você queria isso Kagome, atiçar ele até ele te levar pro armário.

Respirei fundo, não ia dar certo eu comprar essa briga, ele estava fora de controle e é muito teimoso, repassei o que ele disse mentalmente, na verdade ignorei completamente o que ele falou em seguida mas aí ele falou:

- Pare de agir como uma qualquer e fique longe desse babaca!

Saiu socando os armários e empurrando que estivesse na frente dele, repassei mais uma vez a ultima frase para ter certeza que ele não havia falado aquilo, ele me chamou de qualquer?

Ainda me recuso a acreditar que o meu melhor amigo me chamou disso, sei que ele não pensa quando está nervoso e fala tudo da boca para fora, depois vem como um cachorrinho com o rabo entre as patas pedir desculpas, mas o fato de ele não ter controle sobre que fala não impede que as palavras dele doam.

Senti a mão do Kouga no meu ombro, ele olhava sério para onde o Inuyasha havia ido, em seguida me olhou no olhos e me deu um daqueles belos sorrisos.

- Que você acha de ir comer um lanche e tomar um milk shake?

Sentia-me cansada, não consegui falar um "não" e nem um "sim", apenas deixei ele me levar até a lanchonete perto do colégio, ele é uma graça, até colocou os canudinhos do milk shake no nariz só para me fazer rir.

Não estou com sono, vou na sala ver algum filme ou seriado que estiver passando.

06 de março – quinta-feira – 20:13

Inuyasha acaba de ligar aqui em casa, já avisei a todos que não quero falar com ele, minha mãe veio me perguntar o porque disso, mas eu só respondi que ele era um idiota insensível, retardado, daí o Souta falou:

- Mas isso não era um problema antes, por que é agora?

Pensando agora, até que o comentário do meu irmãozinho foi engraçado, mas eu não quero falar com aquele idiota, dessa vez ele realmente conseguiu me magoar, não quero falar com ele, ver ele, se pudesse ficaria o resto da semana aqui em casa debaixo das cobertas.

A Sango ficou uma fera quando eu contei para ela, disse que vai castrar aquele cachorro ordinário, acho que ela ficou com medo quando eu disse:

- Faça o que achar melhor.

Pois ela até se afastou um pouco de mim.

Não estou com vontade de escrever hoje.

08 de março – sábado – 02:01

Acabei de chegar do cinema, Kouga me fez ir com ele e o irmão no cinema, eles até pagaram meu ingresso e o meu Burguer King, e o irmão dele até me comprou um ursinho de pelúcia, ele é apenas um ano mais novo que a gente, lindinho, parece o Kouga, só que com um temperamento mais amigável.

Foi bom sair com os dois, me distraiu, o Inuyasha ainda tenta falar comigo e fica me lançando aqueles olhares de cachorrinho sem dono quando eu ignoro ele, mas eu não consigo simplesmente ir lá e falar com ele, ainda dói, e o idiota nem tem a capacidade de se desculpar, essas coisas que me fazem pensar se ele de fato se importa comigo.

O dia no colégio, as mesmas coisas de sempre, Ayumi ainda insiste que o Houjo é perfeito para mim, quase mandei ela sair com ele, já que o acha tão perfeito assim por que não fica ela com ele?

Para ajudar, a Eri apareceu sabe-se lá de onde concordando com a Ayumi, em seguida me surgiu a Yuka e começa a concordar com as duas... essas amigas casamenteiras que eu fui arrumar, felizmente o Santo Kouga surgiu e me arrastou para o shopping para ver filme com o irmão dele, de acordo com ele, não queria passar a impressão errada indo ele e outro homem ao cinema sozinhos... eles são irmãos, o que tem demais?

O Shinjo me confessou depois que o Kouga na verdade queria me levar e o fez ir junto para disfarçar suas segundas e terceiras intenções com minha pessoa, bom, se o Kouga tinha segundas e terceiras intenções, disfarçou muito bem.

Eles me trouxeram aqui em casa, o Shinjo disse que quando eu quisesse cinema e comida de graça ele me pagaria tudo novamente com muito gosto, briguei com os dois de novo por não ter me deixado pagar nada, me senti meio mal, como se tivesse usando eles, mas os dois falaram que e eu era a convidada, e bom, eu sou faixa preta em karatê, mas eles são dois marmanjos que também são faixa preta em karatê, estava em desvantagem.

Agora vou dormir, estou cansada.

09 de março – domingo – 20:43

Inuyasha é um tonto mesmo, me mandou flores com um cartão de desculpas, ele nunca havia me mandado flores antes, então resolvi ligar para ele, depois de trinta minutos no telefone com ele se desculpando eu estou convencida que ele não é tão mau assim.

O grande problema dele é que ele prefere perder um olho a se desculpar com alguém, é um maldito orgulho idiota, mas foi fofo da parte dele me dar as flores, mostrou que se importa comigo, ele nem faz idéia de como esses pequenos gestos dele me deixam feliz e também não vou falar para ele, ele que note sozinho.

Mas, como sempre, ele reclamou que eu estava passando muito tempo com o Kouga, desliguei na cara dele, mas não evitei de rir quando ele ligou de volta indignado por eu ter desligado o telefone.

Deixei claro a ele que o acho um idiota retardado, não sou capacho, eu perdôo, mas não sou capacho dele, fiquei magoada, mas logo isso passa e as coisas voltam a ser como antes.

O pessoal de teatro me chamou para fazer parte de uma peça que eles vão apresentar lá por abril, não sei ainda se vou participar, mas acho que vou ver como são os ensaios e tudo mais, bom, vamos ver, não me vejo com uma atriz nem nada, então acho difícil eu participar de alguma peça, mas vou ver se os ajudo com alguma coisa, a Erin, a Yuka e Ayumi são do grupo, são minhas amigas, e se eu puder ajudar, claro que vou ajudar.

Agora vou à pizzaria com minha família, mamãe decidiu que hoje não briga com panelas e quer pizza, então, lá vamos nós!

10 de abril – sábado – 23:26

Há muito tempo não escrevo, mas é que acabei ficando entretida nos projetos do grupo de teatro, mais os livros que eu precisei ler para o colégio, não houve muito tempo, também não estava com muita vontade de escrever, afinal, apesar de estar acontecendo muitas coisas esses dias, não são todas boas para o meu coração.

Para começar, o Inuyasha passou a sair mais com a Kikyou, e hoje de manhã ele me confirmou que está namorando ela, senti algo quebrar aqui dentro quando ele me contou isso, apesar de ter saído com outras garotas e tudo mais, ele já namorou algumas vezes, mas dessa vez é diferente, ele realmente é apaixonado por essa Kikyou, sei bem disso, eu o ouvia falando de como ela era perfeita e tudo mais, afinal, sou a melhor amiga.

Ultimamente ando muito com o Kouga, ele fica sempre por perto, a Sango me disse que é para eu deixar de ser uma tonta e dar uma chance para o Kouga, algo como "um novo amor cura um antigo", estou pensando sobre isso, ele é legal, atencioso, me lembra muito o Inuyasha no gênio, mas não quero ficar com o Kouga procurando nele traços parecidos com o Inuyasha, mas sim quero ficar com ele por ele mesmo, e no momento eu sei que vou procurar nele qualidades que o Inuyasha tem, por isso eu não quero nada além de amizade, eu ia magoá-lo se ficasse com ele agora.

Falando em Sango, eu quero matar o safado do Miroku, ele me levou a biscate da Keiko para dormir na casa dele, aí vamos unir um biscateiro com uma biscate, o que será que sai?

Eu amo o Miroku, ele é um amigo excelente, tem um bom coração, mas é um biscateiro ordinário, e o pior de tudo é que a Sango ama ele da forma não fraterna, fiquei três dias na casa da Sango tentando animá-la, no final o Kohaku assumiu meu posto e eu vim para casa, não acho legal passar tanto tempo assim na casa de outra pessoa, tudo bem que o pai dela me adora e disse que faz um quarto para mim, é só eu pedir, mas não me sinto à vontade abusando da hospitalidade alheia.

Quero castrar o idiota do Miroku!

Quero apagar o Inuyasha do meu coração!

Só de raiva eu peguei os novos jogos do Inuyasha emprestado, ele fica sempre bravo quando pega algum jogo que ele não zerou ainda, perguntei a ele esses dias o que ele fez com o diário dele, e ele me disse que não usa aquele caderno do mal como diário, mas sim como marcador das meninas que ele já beijou, o que ele quis dizer com caderno do mal?

Me lembrei que o parvo do Inuyasha veio me perguntar porque a Sango estava evitando o Miroku, como ele é cego, ele nem notou que ela ama o Miroku, isso porque é completamente visível, ela bate no pervertido quando ele passa a mão na bunda dela, mas ela também bate quando ele passa a mão nas bundas alheias do colégio, como o Inuyasha é tapado...

Por que me veio a frase do Miroku "Claro que ele é tapado, ele não vaza"?

Esquece.

Kikyou fica sempre me mandando olhares assassinos no colégio, um dia desses a Eri ficou encarando ela e depois disse:

- Viu, eu sei que a Kagome é gostosa, mas ficar olhando a bunda e o peito dela não vai fazer você ter um igual, desiste garota.

Amo minhas amigas, precisei me segurar para não rir, qual é, a Kikyou é namorada do menino que eu amo desde a sexta série, não tem como eu não achar legal umas tiradas dessas, é o instinto humano, é o natural.

Eu entendo que a Kikyou fique me encarando daquela forma nada amigável, eu faria o mesmo se o meu namorado ficasse dando escândalos sempre que a amiga dele falasse com algum garoto, pois é isso que o Inuyasha faz, eu estava falando com o Houjo sobre o grupo de teatro, comentando que precisávamos de uma roupa diferente para o príncipe, foi quando o Inuyasha apareceu, me pegou pelo ombro e saiu comigo pelo corredor.

Tudo bem que na terça feira eu fiquei impressionada com o Inuyasha, ele brigou feio com a Kikyou por que ela estava falando que eu queria ele para mim, que eu não queria ser só amiga dele, que eu era uma vaca, bom, quando ela me chamou de vaca o Inuyasha ficou uma fera, disse que se ela queria ficar com ele era para entender que eu venho inclusa no pacote, porque ele não me larga por nenhuma garota, pois sempre fui eu que eu estive do lado dele quando ele precisou e que ele confia em mim, e não vê a vida dele sem a minha pessoa do lado dele e que se ela não entendesse isso aquele namoro não teria futuro.

Parte de mim ficou feliz em ouvir aquilo, mas fiquei chateada de ver a Kikyou sair quase chorando.

Aí no dia seguinte o Inuyasha me veio pedir ajudar com o namoro dele, eu não tenho sangue de barata para ajudar ele a ficar com outra garota, não mesmo, então disse que se ele não sabia ter uma namorada era para não namorar, ele ficou bravo e disse que não precisava de minha ajuda, eu explodi e sai pisando duro, aquele idiota, consegue ser lindo e fofo um dia e no outro um perfeito idiota.

Mas aí na quinta-feira ele me veio com aquela carinha de cãozinho sem dono, me pedindo ajuda para terminar o trabalho de geometria, como eu sou mole eu ajudei ele como sempre, ele abusa do meu amor por ele, depois ele ficou me atentando para contar o que houve entre a Sango e o Miroku, aquele burro, precisei explicar tudo para ele, da forma mais clara possível para que o asno entendesse.

Lembrando agora, o Inuyasha havia comentado que o Miroku anda comportado esses dias, bom, depois do que ele fez com a Keiko semana passada, ah sei lá, eles são vivos que se acertem, mas se ele magoar a minha amiga, eu arrebento ele!

Cansei de escrever.

####-#####

**N/A – Bom, eu resolvi postar logo o segundo capítulo, acho que vou demorar ainda para terminar a fic, afinal eu tenho provas essas semana ainda, que merda, mas é essa a vida, ingrata e bruta, maldição.**

**Ladie-Chan**

**Ah, fico feliz que você gostou da surpresa, resolvi escrever um especial do Caderno diário de Inuyasha, para você e a Aline, já que me pediram tanto, e tem uns par de gente que rogou por isso, então quando eu terminar aqui eu faço o especial.**

**Eu tb adoro esses personagens amigos que querem ser mais que amigos, eles são fofos demais.**

**Quero mais Guardiões!**

**Beijossss**

**-x- Aline L. -x-**

**Valeuuuuuu por corrigir para mim, já eu te mando os capítulos que faltam.**

**E logo logo eu faço um especial do Caderno Diário de Inuyasha, para você e para a Tracy ^_^**

**E tb, logo logo eu te do mais Darknesses XD**

**Beijooooos**

**Ayame Gawaine**

**Aqui o capítulo dois!**

**Então eu escrevi bem a outra fic?**

**Eu achei que ficou tão tosco, serio eu fiz a fic em um surto de loucura, deu na telha e eu fiz, que nem essa aqui, me deu na telha eu resolvi fazer.**

**Ultimamente eu estava só escrevendo minha outra história o Darknesses, resolvi variar ^-^**

**Obrigada e volte sempre**

**=/**

**Agora ficou parecendo aquelas atendentes do Wal Mart, ignore XD**

**Beijos**

**Lu Higurashi**

**Relaxa mulher que a fic esta praticamente pronta aqui, mas acho que vou dmeorar mais que eu imaginava, malditas provas ¬¬**

**Maldita faculdade ¬¬**

**Nem imagina como o Inuyasha é tapado XD**

**Beijooos**


	3. Meu namoro com o Kouga

**Capítulo Três – Meu namoro com o Kouga**

17 de abril – sábado – 23:12

Depois de tanto perguntar e de tanto seguir, finalmente Inuyasha e eu conseguimos dar um flagra na Sango e no Miroku se beijando, que fofos os dois, e o Miroku tem se comportado tão bem esses dias que nem parece ele, o Inuyasha tem falado que é um ET que estava no lugar do nosso Miroku, chegamos à conclusão de que não queremos o original de volta, o ET é muito mais comportado.

Engraçado é que quando a Sango disse que estava namorando o Miroku, o Inuyasha segurou um menino que estava passando na praça que estávamos e disse:

- Namora ele, Sango, o Miroku não lhe merece.

Insensível, a Sango bateu nele e eu o xinguei junto com ela, como ele consegue estragar um momento tão lindo e romântico?

Aí ele foi para casa dele reclamando que nós duas éramos duas loucas descontroladas, bom, eu achei que ele ia tomar um banho e ir ao shopping, já que havíamos combinado uma revanche no Pump, que sempre dá empate... eu estava até agora no shopping o esperando, para minha salvação, Ayumi apareceu e nós duas fomos fazer compras, mas eu tomei o cuidado de ficar de olho no fliperama para ver se ele aparecia, foi quando eu vi o traste com a namorada comprando um lanche, que vontade de ir lá e dar um soco na cara daquele safado, nem falei com ele hoje no colégio.

Ligasse ao menos, inútil!

Vou dormir que amanhã eu combinei de sair com o Houjo, a Eri não entendeu ainda que eu vou ajudar ele a escolher um presente para mãe dele, tipo, aniversário dela... e minha amada amiga fica falando que é um encontro, não é um encontro, vou apenas ajudar ele a escolher um presente.

18 de abril – domingo – 22:34

Aquele idiota do Inuyasha, acha que não o vi me seguindo quando estava na cidade com o Houjo, pior que ele sempre jogava algo no Houjo quando ele se aproximava demais de mim, meu Deus, que mala sem alça!

Coitado do Houjo, precisei me desculpar com ele, ainda mais quando escolhemos o presente, que é uma linda gargantilha, e quando ele foi me dar um beijo na bochecha de agradecimento um pão acertou o olho dele, quando eu procurei quem jogara o objeto, vi um rapaz de um metro e setenta de altura assobiando, ele usava um boné e óculos de sol, Inuyasha!

Quando comentei ao Houjo que queria ver o novo filme do Brad Piit, ele se ofereceu para me levar como agradecimento, eu recusei, mas ele não aceitou a minha recusa, e quando dei por mim estava no cinema, o problema foi que o Inuyasha sentou atrás da gente e ficou chutando a cadeira do Houjo o filme inteiro, precisei usar todo meu alto controle para não bater naquele idiota.

Ele me cansa... vou dormir!

19 de abril - segunda-feira – 19:30

Mas é o OH!

Deus, que eu fiz em minha outra encanação?

Por que me castiga nessa?

Fui hoje tirar satisfação com o Inuyasha e mandar ele parar de me seguir quando eu saio com alguém, mas a Kikyou ouviu isso, maior barraco, ele fingiu que estava sendo chamado e saiu apressado, pensando bem agora, até que foi engraçado ele se encolhendo de medo enquanto Kikyou e eu lançávamos olhares zangados.

Sinceramente, o que ele quer?

Está namorando e fica me perseguindo, esquecendo da namorada, poxa, ele não tem nenhum pingo de consideração pela Kikyou, não?

Eu sei que é estranho eu estar me preocupando com ela, sendo que eu amo ele e tal, só que, sei lá, não gosto dele tendo esse tipo de atitude egoísta, magoa ela, e querendo não, eu não tenho nada contra a Kikyou, a não ser o fato de ela estar namorando o Inuyasha, mas isso é algo muito torpe para que eu queria que ela sofra.

Pelo menos o namoro da Sango e do Miroku está de vento em polpa, hoje fui na casa do Miroku jogar videogame enquanto a Sango lia os resumos que precisamos entregar na quarta-feira, eu fiz o resumo, ela revisa para ver se não tem nenhum erro, o Miroku fez com o Inuyasha, o deles já está pronto, acredita? Eu mesma quase não acreditei até ele me mostrar, parece que os dois têm um acordo, cada vez é um deles que faz o trabalho completo, esses meninos não sabem trabalhar em grupo? Bom, o Miroku já fez o deles e por isso ficamos os dois jogando God of War!

Agora às oito o Kouga vem aqui em casa, comentei com ele que meu irmão estava atrás de um jogo, Indigo Prophec, parece que o irmão caçula dele tem, então ele tirou uma cópia e está vindo aqui em casa entregar, provavelmente o Souta vai fazer ele jogar, esse menino é um dado com meus amigos.

Vou tomar um banho, preciso de um longo banho naquela banheira linda e maravilhosa e com uma água quentinha.

20 de abril – terça-feira – 22:11

Ontem à noite o Kouga me contou que viu o Inuyasha sondando o Houjo no colégio, meu Deus, o que eu faço com esse idiota ciumento?

Para confirmar, hoje eu fiquei observando o Inuyasha e de fato, ele fica sondando o Houjo, PELO AMOR DE DEUS!

Sango me impediu de ir dar uma boa surra naquele idiota, ela disse:

- Calma Kagome, eu vou conversar com ele.

Respirei fundo e saí, espero que ela consiga fazer esse paspalho deixar o menino em paz, tenha santa paciência.

Fui com o Kouga à cidade, ele inventou que precisava de um celular novo e lá fomos nós em busca do celular, mas todos que eu sugeria ele encontrava defeito, até que eu perdi a paciência e disse:

- Que saber? Fica com o velho!

Aí ele sorriu de canto e falou:

- Isso que eu estava pensando, queria apenas a sua companhia.

Quebrou-me a cara de vergonha.

Então eu joguei o peso do meu corpo no pé direito, no pé esquerdo e ele riu passando o braço envolta do meu ombro e voltamos a andar pelo calçadão, chegando em casa ele me deu um beijo na bochecha e foi embora.

21 de abril - quarta-feira – 20:10

Hoje de manha fui falar com o Houjo sobre um livro que ele havia me indicado para dar de presente para o meu avô, é um livro falando sobre ervas medicinais, de fato, o Houjo é o meu avô versão adolescente.

Quando me despedi do Houjo o Inuyasha apareceu e bateu com o ombro no menino, que foi jogado de lado, quase bateu o rosto na parede, e o cínico do Inuyasha passou reto por mim, lógico que fui atrás dele e mandei ele parar de ser tão ciumento, que eu tenho minha vida e ele não é meu dono para ficar mandando e desmandado com quem eu falo ou saio, então ele perguntou:

- Está namorando aquele babaca?

Eu respondi:

- Se eu estiver... não é assunto seu!

E sai pelo corredor irritada, então ele veio atrás de mim falando que eu ainda estava com o MP3 dele, ignorei o fato do MP3, perdi a paciência e falei:

- INUYASHA, ME DÊ ESPAÇO!

Ele deu um passo para trás falando

- Esse espaço está bom?

Idiotaaaa!

Ele de fato está me cansando com essa história, esse ciúme doentio.

Quero dar um murro e afundar o nariz dele para ver se assim ele se manca que eu não quero que ele fique cuidando da minha vida!

Um belo tapa na face desse idiota eu dei, ah se dei, minha mão ficará marcada lá alguns dias.

Não é possível que o Inuyasha não perceba que me chateia com isso, eu já falei para ele tomar conta do namoro dele com a Kikyou, que pelo jeito como está agindo vai perder ela, mas não, ele tem que fica se metendo na minha vida, estou farta disso, não quer ficar comigo mas também não quer que eu fique com ninguém, cansei, não sou capacho dele também para ficar aturando tudo isso, ele não me quer com outro cara, mas só me vê como uma irmã, sinceramente, tenha santa paciência, o que ele quer? Que eu vá para um convento?

Juro que se ele me vier falar que pensa nisso, eu nunca mais na minha vida falo com ele, no entanto, o que me deixou mais brava não foi a falta de senso do garoto que eu amo, mas sim a sua imaturidade, que depois que vem querer satisfações como se fosse meu dono, me fala que eu estou com o MP3 dele, que vontade de fazer ele engolir o MP3, mas ele vai ver só, vou juntar tudo que tenho dele aqui em casa e vou devolver, aliás, vou fazer isso agora!

23 de abril – sexta-feira – 22:01

Hoje eu devolvi tudo que tinha pego emprestado com o idiota, ele ligou mas eu falei que não queria falar com ele e o Souta passou o recado, em seguida meu irmãozinho perguntou ao Inuyasha o que ele havia aprontado, pois eu estava realmente uma fera soltando fumaça pelas ventas, a cena seguinte foi eu com um chinelo na mão correndo atrás do Souta, aquele moleque pentelho.

Então o Kouga apareceu aqui em casa com refrigerante, salgadinho e um caderno de álgebra, disse que o refrigerante e o salgadinho eram suborno para eu ensinar a ele o exercício sete, pois ele já havia até feito uma pequena reza e nem isso havia adiantado para ajudá-lo, foi quando meu avô apareceu com um amuleto que ajuda a tirar notas altas em matemática, precisei arrastar o Kouga para dentro de casa, meu avô é um vendedor traiçoeiro.

Ajudei o Kouga com matemática e ficamos vendo filme e reclamado da vida de estudante, então minha mãe veio e disse que era para eu esperar até ter filhos ingratos que não a ajudam nas compras, depois dessa até fui fazer a janta para ela, e o Souta ficou responsável pela louça suja, o Kouga até ajudou enxugado os pratos.

Sabe, quando o Inuyasha vem comer aqui em casa e sou eu que cozinho, ele fala que a comida estava mais ou menos e vai comer batatinhas com o Souta, dá a impressão de que cozinho muito mal, já o Kouga falou bem da minha comida e até repetiu, sei que cada um é cada um, mas às vezes eu queria o Inuyasha tivesse o mesmo tipo de consideração. Sabe, ele não precisa ser como o Kouga, mas apenas ter mais consideração comigo e não achar que eu vou sempre esquecer as brigas e tudo voltar ao normal quando eu me acalmar.

O deixei mal acostumado.

Antes de ir embora o Kouga me deu um beijo na bochecha e disse que queria sair comigo de verdade, tipo, um encontro, fiquei na duvida e ele notou, por isso disse que o convite estava de pé para quando eu quisesse, então ele foi embora, confesso que nessas horas eu penso que seria muito mais fácil se eu amasse o Kouga e não o Inuyasha.

No entanto, no coração não se manda.

Vou dar mais uma revisada na matéria de hoje e vou dormir.

24 de abril – sábado – 21:34

Ainda não estou falando com o Inuyasha, mas ele ainda tenta conversar comigo de todas as formas, não sou falsa, estou desgostosa com ele, enquanto não me sentir à vontade novamente para conversar com ele prefiro nem falar, caso contrário podemos ter uma briga mais feia e então estragar nossa amizade de vez.

Estava pensando ontem antes de dormir sobre o Kouga, acho que seria bom eu dar uma chance para ele, sabe, ele gosta de verdade de mim e já mostrou isso de muitas formas, quem sabe ele não consegue tirar o Inuyasha da minha cabeça e coração?

No entanto eu vou deixar claro para ele que eu amo o Inuyasha e se, mesmo assim, ele quiser ficar comigo, bom, vamos ver isso com calma, não quero magoar ele, de jeito nenhum, o considero muito.

Hoje de tarde saí com as meninas, foi bom sair um pouco com as amigas para variar, Eri finalmente entendeu que eu não quero nada com o Houjo a não ser amizade e convenceu a Yuka e a Ayumi de esquecer essa idéia de quererem que eu fique com ele.

O Miroku apareceu como quem não quer nada atrás da Sango, ele ficou com a gente conversando e tomando suco na frente da lanchonete aqui perto de casa, foi bom dar algumas risadas com os amigos, estava sentindo muita falta disso, preciso sair mais com as minhas amigas, e o pervertido está se comportando, às vezes tem suas recaídas, mas nunca algo sério, Sango o dominou bem, acho tão fofo os dois juntos, é lindo de se ver, se nota que eles se amam de longe.

Inuyasha e Kikyou terminaram, no entanto eu não tenho mais esperanças, foram tantos anos o amando e ele nunca me notou, então prefiro não ter esperanças, dói demais.

Quer saber? Vou ligar para o Kouga e combinar de sair com ele.

26 de abril – segunda-feira – 00:49

No sábado, depois que escrevi que ia ligar para o Kouga, eu fui ligar para ele, combinamos de passar a tarde juntos, foi muito divertido, andamos pela cidade, comemos em um lanchonete que eu nunca havia visto antes, mas ela era muito aconchegante e divertida, o Kouga me mostrou um lado muito romântico, mas nada de pegajoso, apenas atencioso, dizendo aquelas coisas melosas que todas garota gosta de ouvir.

Fomos ver um filme, ele ficou segurando minha mão e nós dois ficamos tirando sarro do filme, o filme foi legal, mas ficou mais divertido com os comentários que fazíamos, acho que fomos os únicos que saímos de um drama rindo que nem dois doidos.

Após o filme fomos à pizzaria, foi quando eu perguntei se o plano dele era me engordar, ele respondeu:

- Estou lhe agarrando pelo estomago.

- Já sei, seu plano é, me engordar para minha fuga ser lenta, safadinho.

Ele começou a rir e quase se engasgou com a coca cola.

- Sim, tenho que manter você lenta para sempre conseguir lhe segurar.

Então eu apertei minha própria barriga falando:

- Vou ficar cheia de pneus se continuar a sair com você.

Ele me deu um daqueles risinhos e respondeu:

- Mas que avião não tem pneu?

Fiquei mexendo no meu copo girando ele para um lado e para o outro, sabia que precisava falar com ele sobre o que sentia e tudo mais, no entanto, cadê a coragem quando se precisa dela?

Quando eu finalmente encontrei a coragem escondida dentro de mim, ele falou:

- Kagome, entendo que você nutre sentimentos pelo Inuyasha.

Ele conseguiu me pegar completamente desprevenida, mas não terminou aí, ele continuou:

- No entanto eu não vou desistir de você sem você me dar uma chance de te mostrar que eu sou o homem certo para você e não aquele cara de cachorro.

Admito, ele tem muita confiança, eu fiquei quieta alguns segundos pensando no que ele disse, então consegui falar:

- Kouga, não quero que fique magoado, eu amo o Inuyasha e, para ser sincera, não sei se vou esquecê-lo.

Ele segurou minha mão e ficou deslizando o dedão em forma de carinho.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza que não pode esquecer ele, se nem ao menos se dá uma chance de tentar? Eu estou aqui, Kagome, e não vou desistir de você, me dói ver que você está tão chateada por culpa dele, quero curar suas feridas, não sei se vou curar elas de fato, mas eu ao menos quero tentar e gostaria muito que você me desse uma chance de tentar.

Não sabia o que falar para ele, eu notava que ele estava sendo sincero e pela primeira vez eu fiquei balançada e me perguntei "Por que não tentar? Pode dar certo", mas ele não me deu tempo de responder, pois ergueu um pedaço de pizza e fez um "vrum" e falou "olha o aviãozinho", não agüentei comecei a rir.

O Kouga sempre me anima, me entende, quer me ver bem... vou pensar seriamente sobre nós dois.

08 de maio - terça-feira – 22:26

Esses últimos dias estão sendo mais calmos, voltei a falar com o Inuyasha, mas só porque o professor me fez dupla com ele para fazer um trabalho, no final eu resolvi que não valia a pena ficar nessa briga com o Inuyasha, apesar de ele ser um cabeça oca ele é meu melhor amigo e não consigo viver sem ele.

Sango me disse que já estava na hora, pois meu humor estava horrível esses dias, Miroku concordou, mas o Miroku é caso a parte, pois ele sempre concorda com a Sango.

Depois da aula fui com o Kouga na biblioteca fazer uma pesquisa para aula de física, o professor queria uma redação sobre algum físico, o Kouga queria fazer do Murph, pois ele é o cara que sabe das coisas, me deu um trabalho fazer-lo mudar de idéia e escolher outra pessoa, acabou que nos dois escolhemos o Newton, e ficamos fazendo o trabalho até perto das seis da tarde lá na biblioteca.

Quando terminamos o trabalho fomos tomar um café na lanchonete perto do colégio, conversamos um pouco e ele se ofereceu para me acompanhar até aqui em casa, quando chegamos notei que não havia ninguém aqui, afinal, se meu avô não está varrendo a entrada do templo significa que minha mãe o pegou e o levou para fazer alguns exames de rotina ou o levou para fazer alguma compra para casa mesmo.

O Kouga estava um tanto ansioso, ele ficou colocando mãos no bolso, tirando, passava a mão pelo cabelo, estreitava os olhos, perguntei se ele estava bem e ele gaguejou um "tudo bem", quando por fim chegamos em casa ele segurou a minha mão e se aproximou de mim, senti meu coração disparar, era como se meu corpo estivesse me avisando o que estava por vir, esses dias eu tenho pensando muito no assunto de dar uma chance para o Kouga e, também, ele tem passado muito tempo comigo, quando eu menos imagino ele aparece.

Então quando ele respirou fundo parecendo coletar toda a coragem dentro de si, mesmo sendo meio tapadinha para esses assuntos, eu saquei o que ele queria.

- Kagome, sei que não sou exatamente quem você queria.

Ele fez uma pausa, isso me fez pensar sobre todos esses anos amando o Inuyasha e ele nunca me vendo daquela forma, eu sempre quis ficar com ele, mas diferente do Kouga eu nunca tivesse a coragem de me declarar.

- Mas eu gostaria de ser esse cara que te fará feliz, eu só quero uma chance de lhe provar que eu sou o namorado certo para você, quer ser minha namorada e me dar essa chance de lhe provar?

Fiquei em silêncio por algum tempo, não sei ao certo quanto tempo, mas eu acho que para ele foi muito mais que alguns segundos, o vi abrir a boca para falar algo, mas eu fui mais rápida.

- Aceito.

- Tudo bem Kagome eu não quero lhe forçar... – os olhos dele se arregalaram e ele engoliu em seco parecendo confuso, achei tão fofo. – Como?

- Eu aceito namorar você Kouga.

Ele me deu um sorriso tão lindo que não havia como eu ter dúvidas sobre a minha resposta, o Kouga sempre está comigo quando eu preciso dele, sempre me anima, nunca me magoou, nunca me tratou mal, nunca me ignorou, nunca ficou falando sobre a garota que gosta pelos cotovelos mesmo eu falando que não queria saber disso, o Kouga sempre me ajudou, sempre me apoiou, resolvi seguir o conselho "um amo novo cura um antigo".

Kouga me abraçou em seguida e me beijou, não sei se eu fiz algo certo ou errado, porque eu sofri uma pequena pane no meu sistema cerebral, não lembro de mais nada até quando ele saiu descendo as escadarias dizendo que me via amanhã, entrei em casa e fiquei um tempão com a televisão ligada sem ver realmente estava passando, até que minha família voltou para casa e vim para meu quarto escrever no meu diário.

Tenho medo do que o Inuyasha vai fazer amanhã, vou ter que contar para ele, ele é o meu melhor amigo, e ciumento, mas acredito que logo ele se acostuma com a idéia, e quem sabe até fica amigo do Kouga... bom, sonhar não paga imposto.

Agora vou dormir.

09 de maio - quarta-feira – 16:04

Hoje de manhã o Kouga veio me buscar para irmos juntos para o colégio, ele até foi comigo deixar o meu irmão menor na escola dele, disse que estava acostumado com isso de levar o irmãozinho na escola, pois levou o dele por muito tempo, mas agora o trabalho é do Shinjo.

Após deixarmos o Souta na escola, o Kouga disse que estava muito feliz que eu havia aceitado namorar ele, em seguida comprou um milk shake para irmos bebendo até o colégio, perguntei se ele queria me engordar e ele disse que todo avião tem pneus, a cena seguinte foi eu correndo atrás dele pela rua gritando como ela ousara me chamar de gorda, lembrando agora, que vergonha correr pela rua aos berros!

Achei fofo ele ter me dado um beijo na bochecha quando me deixou na frente da sala da minha classe, sorte minha o Inuyasha não ter visto, mas a Sango, ela nem precisou me perguntar para que eu soubesse que ela queria saber, apenas afirmei com a cabeça e ela moveu os lábios de um jeito que eu entendi como um "não acredito".

Inuyasha já estava na sala com sua costumeira carranca de mal humorado por acordar cedo, quando me aproximei ele se mexeu descruzando os braços e falou:

- Menina, eu não sou dentista. – e deu aquele sorriso meio de canto de quando está fazendo uma piada - Esconda esses dentes cheios de cáries!

Dei um tapa no ombro dele, que fingiu ter doído mais do que realmente doeu, pois eu apenas empurrei ele, não dei um tapa, mas meu humor estava maravilhoso hoje, então respondi:

- Nada que você me diga hoje, vai afetar meu humor.

- Hum... o que aconteceu?

O olhei por um momento, pensei em varias formas de contar a ele, nenhuma me pareceu boa, fiquei com medo do berro que ele ia dar, me sentir encolher na cadeira como quando eu esperava a bronca da minha mãe por uma travessura, que, devo ressaltar, era culpa do Inuyasha.

Sussurrei um "estou namorando", pensei que ele não havia ouvido, até pensei em falar mais alto, mas ele ouviu a primeira vez e se levantou batendo as mãos na mesa, chegou até a derrubar a cadeira no chão.

- Quem é ele? – ele respirou fundo, sabia que estava se preparando para uma discussão daquelas, mas eu não queria discutir com ele. – Melhor me falar, porque se for para eu...

Tomei fôlego e falei antes que ele continuasse,

- É o Kouga.

Esperei ele começar a me xingar, xingar o Kouga, até mesmo esperei ele pegar uma cadeira e sair correndo atrás do Kouga, mas ele não fez anda, apenas ficou me olhando até que a professora chegou e o mandou se sentar, depois disso ele não falou mais comigo, ficou quieto o dia todo, estava pronta para um verdadeiro escarcéu e no final ele ficou bestificado.

Vamos ver como ele vai se comportar amanhã.

Kouga me trouxe de volta para casa hoje, estou acostumada coma presença dele, até me beijou de novo quando meu irmão não estava nos espionando, ele queria sair comigo hoje, mas como temos alguns relatórios para o colégio para fazer, achei melhor deixar para domingo.

Falando em relatório, preciso ainda terminá-lo.

10 de maio - quinta-feira – 23:16

Hoje o Inuyasha foi ao colégio com uma verdadeira cara de zumbi, quando perguntei o que havia acontecido ele me disse que foi mais uma noite jogando CS, nem entregou o relatório que o professor de ortografia pediu, aquele irresponsável, no intervalo ele veio falar comigo.

- Kagome, você está mesmo namorando aquele fedido?

- Não o chame de fedido.

- Está ou não?

- Estou.

Ele estreitou os olhos e soltou um daqueles tiques verbais que ele tem, "Feh", olhou de canto para Kouga, pude perceber que meu namorado (ainda acho estranho, mas eu me acostumo) ignora completamente o Ginta, seu melhor amigo, para nos observar ao longe, tenho para mim que ele tentou ouvir o que estávamos falando.

- Ele não é bom o suficiente para você Kagome.

- Ah é? – ele fez que sim com a cabeça. - Isso quem decide sou eu e não você, Inuyasha, e se realmente é meu amigo, vai respeitar o meu namoro com o Kouga, porque eu nunca atrapalhei nenhum dos seus namoros.

- Você só pode estar louca de estar namorando esse idiota!

- Repito, respeite meu namorado.

- Kagome...

Kouga se aproximou e passou o braço envolto do meu ombro e me puxou para ele, pude ouvir Inuyasha rosnar baixinho enquanto estreitava os olhos, temi por mais uma briga dos dois, então puxei Kouga comigo e fui até o Ginta, que disse depois que viu os fogos dos olhos de Inuyasha e Kouga em conflito.

Como sempre, o Kouga me trouxe até aqui em casa, já vi que vai durar um longo tempo esse clima estranho entre meu melhor amigo e meu namorado; estou no meio do fogo cruzado.

A Sango veio dormir hoje aqui em casa, disse que sentia falta das fofocas, me perguntou o que eu sentia pelo Inuyasha e pelo Kouga, fui sincera, disse que estava tentando esquecer o Inuyasha e o Kouga tem se mostrado muito capaz de curar meu coração.

Ela falou que sou linda e fofa e começou a me apertar, fiz a única coisa que me restava, comecei a rir.

18 de maio - terça-feira – 17:51

O Miroku hoje veio me perguntar como estava o meu namoro com o Kouga, disse que estava tudo muito bem, ele me deu um daqueles sorrisos ordinários que só ele sabe dar e foi até o Inuyasha, a cena seguinte foi o Inuyasha socando o Miroku, mas isso é muito comum de se acontecer, então melhor nem dar muita importância, só achei estranho ele vir me perguntar como estavam as coisas com o Kouga.

Hoje vou ao cinema com a Sango, Eri, Yuka e a Ayumi, programa de meninas, a Eri que escolheu o filme, mas ela disse que só nos conta lá no cinema qual o filme que vamos ver, já vi que isso não vai dar certo, de acordo com o Kouga é uma tática que ela estava usando para levar a gente a um filme ruim sem nos dar tempo de arrumar uma desculpa para fugir, a teoria dele é valida.

Inuyasha anda meio estranho, esses dias têm conversado pouco comigo, e nem tem mais provocado o Kouga, na verdade, quando o Kouga se aproxima o Inuyasha se afasta, parece que o cheiro de um repele o outro, o Kouga morre de ciúmes do Inuyasha, eu sei, não sou tonta, mas ele se controla mais, às vezes faz umas caretas de quem está sentindo cheiro de alho quando eu estou falando com o Inuyasha, mas nunca chegou dando barraco, quando se aproxima fala um "oi" quase educado, geralmente ele só aparece quando temos que ir embora ou para comer o lanche, Sango estava comentando que o Kouga se controla ao máximo para não ser um namorado ciumento em respeito ao meu relacionamento com o Inuyasha, pois tem medo de eu escolher o Inuyasha e chutar ele.

Me senti horrível, eu nunca faria algo assim com o Kouga, ele tem sido tão maravilhoso, o tipo de namorado que toda a garota quer, atencioso, faz todas minhas vontades, só briga comigo para esquentar o clima, geralmente é quando eu quero ver um filme e ele outro ou eu quero ir a um lugar e ele a outro, no final a gente decide por Jokenpo, muito útil.

Nossa, como esses dias estão corridos, minha mãe inventou de fazer uma faxina aqui em casa, pegar tudo que não se usa e jogar fora, isso seria fácil se fosse só a casa, mas eu moro em um templo antigo, ou seja, tem a casa onde fica o poço para limpar, a casa do meu avô e a minha casa, com o detalhe que tem muita coisa que se deve jogar fora na casa do meu avô, mas ele não deixa jogar fora e inicia uma briga aqui em casa, bom, acredito que essa faxina vai levar o mês todo, como da última vez. Sinceramente, vovô!

Agora vou me arrumar e ir para o cinema, espero que a teoria do Kouga esteja errada.

19 de maio – quarta-feira – 00:46

Kouga estava certo, Eri escolheu um daqueles filmes chatos, refilmagem de um clássico antigo, mas no final eles só conseguiram estragar o clássico com efeitos especiais e atores metidos que têm o rei na barriga e fazem a mesma interpretação para uma cena de drama e para uma cena de alegria, parecem que os rostos deles são congelados, não tem sentimento, sinceramente, eu acho que antigamente, no teatro grego com as máscaras de tristeza e alegria, dá de dez a zero nos atores de hoje em dia.

Mas valeu a pena ter saído com as meninas, só pela diversão, no final ficamos fofocando dentro da sala do cinema e levando constantes xingamentos de quem estava lá.

Agora vou dormir, pois amanhã tem aula.

19 de maio - quarta-feira – 08:00

Quando falei para o Kouga sobre o cinema ele fez aquela cara de "eu sabia" então me falou:

- Viu como sou a voz da razão?

Rolei os olhos e ignorei a presença dele por alguns segundos enquanto tomava meu suco de laranja.

Confesso que ainda acho estranho o Miroku to comportado, mas hoje ele teve uma pequena recaída, passou a mão na bunda de uma menina, que gritou e deu um tapa nele, a Sango chegou e deu um tapa do outro lado do rosto dele, então ele ergueu suã mão falando:

- Sangozinha, essa minha mão é amaldiçoada!

Não colou, ela saiu pisando fundo e eu fui atrás dela para tentar acalmá-la, claro que antes dei um tapa no ombro do Miroku o chamando de pervertido, a última coisa que vi antes de entrar na sala de aula foi o Miroku sentar do lado de Inuyasha com expressão chateada.

Para quem pensa que deixar a Sango calma é fácil, já vou avisando, não é!

Mas felizmente ela ama demais o Miroku e perdoa ele fácil, claro que antes faz uma daqueles olhares medonhos, dos quais ele se joga no chão implorando perdão e misericórdia, é engraçado, depois ela perdoa e eles ficam feliz de novo, é engraçado.

Inuyasha está meio distante esses dias, acho que eles está me escondendo algo e não quer me contar, mas eu ainda descubro.

Será que ele está chateado por causa do namoro que não deu certo?

20 de Maio - quinta-feira – 21:55

Hoje foi estranho, quando entrei na sala de aula depois do intervalo vi Sango batendo no Inuyasha com o fichário gritando:

- SEU BURRO, CEGO, DESMIOLADO, ORDINÁRIO, IDIOTA, CEGO!

Ela repetiu "cego" várias vezes, o que me fez pensar o porquê de ela estar chamando-o assim, provavelmente deve ser algo que era para o Inuyasha ter notado e ele não notou e por isso ela acha ele um cego por não ter visto isso antes, o que será?

Maldita curiosidade.

Eles ficaram quietos quando viram que eu estava na sala e disfarçaram, isso só me fez pensar mais, até cogitei a idéia de que ele estava gostando de mim, mas aí eu mudei de idéia, por que depois de tanto tempo?

Nem o Inuyasha seria tão burro a esse ponto.

Quer dizer, eu sempre estive lá e quando eu resolvo esquece-lo e dar uma chance para o Kouga ele nota que gosta de mim mais que uma amiga ou até mesmo uma irmã? De fato, nem o Inuyasha seria tão burro.

Resolvi não perguntar para o Inuyasha o porquê da Sango estar batendo nele daquela forma, era capaz dele descontar a raiva em mim, no entanto o Kouga notou que eu estava pensando muito sobre um assunto, quando contei a ele sobre o que ocorreu na sala, ele me olhou de canto me perguntando o que eu achava, confessei a ele que pensei que poderia ser algo do tipo ele notar que sente algo por alguém e a Sango bater nele por ser tão burro, aí ele me perguntou se eu pensava que esse alguém era eu, então respondi:

- Você sabe que eu não minto para você, pensei, mas nem o Inuyasha seria tão burro assim, Kouga.

- Ele seria sim, Kagome.

Ele ter dito isso me fez ficar com a pulga atrás da orelha de novo, no entanto ao vê-lo colocar as mãos nos bolsos e franzir as sobrancelhas, me senti mal, não quero magoar o Kouga, de forma alguma, então o abracei, ele passou o braço me abraçando e continuamos andando.

Amanhã quando chegar do colégio é dia de supermercado com a minha mãe, vou tentar comprar mais batatinhas dessa vez, afinal o Souta encontrou minha reserva de batatinhas para o final de semana e comeu tudo, aquele moleque, tomara que tenha uma baita indigestão para aprender a não comer batatinhas alheias!

Agora vou zoar um pouco na Internet e dormir.

21 de Maio - sexta-feira – 20:45

Realmente estranho, hoje fui perguntar ao Inuyasha se ele poderia me ajudar a escolher um presente de aniversário para o Kouga, os dois tem o mesmo tamanho, então pensei que ele poderia ir comigo e experimentar uma blusa que eu estava na dúvida se servia no Kouga, mas antes que eu falasse algo a Sango apareceu e puxou o Inuyasha com ela, dizendo que precisava da ajuda dele para alguma coisa que eu não entendi, deixando-me completamente confusa.

Acabou que a Yuka foi comigo me ajudar a escolher um presente para o meu namorado, não prestou, acabamos comprando mais coisas que realmente desejávamos e o pior, nem tudo era para o Kouga, na verdade, apenas um ou dois embrulhos para ele.

Miroku veio aqui em casa hoje me trazer umas informações que ele julga interessante, na verdade eram apostas para o jogo no final de semana, ele queria saber se eu apostaria no time que ele julga que vai vencer, bati a porta na cara dele e ele - grande erro -, foi falar com meu avô e conseguiu dinheiro do velhinho, aquele pervertido de uma figa!

Quase caí da escadaria do templo por culpa dele, afinal, ninguém mandou ele correr de mim quando eu peguei a vassoura.

Mas o Miroku vai se ver comigo.

**###-###**

**N/A – Bom, acho que é o penúltimo capítulo, acho, vamos ver como estará meu humor até o final de semana, essas malditas provas estão de fato me tirando do serio, depois quando um entra na faculdade e sai atirando para tudo que é lado, a culpa é dos filmes ¬¬**

**Quem gostou deixa uma reviews!**

**Quem não gostou, leia outra fic.**

**-x- Aline L. -x-**

**Vc como sempre bem presente ^^**

**Adorooooo**

**Já estou nesse movimento de férias já, to de saco cheio de tudo aqui, trabalho, faculdade, quero um tempo só para mim e minhas histórias, terminar o Shikon no Tama.**

**Sobre a Kagome não ter dado tanta importância ao termino do Inuyasha e Kikyou, é mais pelo fato dela não escrever isso, pois ela não quer ter mais esperanças, ficar escrevendo que gostaria de ficar com ele, seria algo contra a personalidade da Kagome, eu tenho ela como uma pessoa que se doa completamente uma outra pessoa, sem esperar anda em troca, ela não é um tipo de pessoa que ficaria "ah, mas será que ele realmente me ama, aí como eu queria isso, ai como eu desejo aqueles lábios carnudos", não ela nunca escreveria isso em um diário estando namorando com alguém tão legal como o Kouga.**

**Bom, é esse o conceito que eu uso para escrever ela aqui =D**

**Mas sempre haverá avenças, no entanto no quarto capítulo vc vai entender melhor ;)**

**Bjs amiga, te amooooooo**

**Ayame Gawaine**

**Essa história tem menos capítulos, pq os capítulos pegam mais dias do que na outra, tipo, eu faço essa historia lendo a outra junto, então eu narro o mesmo dia dos dois, pulo alguns dias da Kagome para ter um fato do diário do Inu e pulo dias do Inu para ter alguns fatos no diário da Kagome, eu acho que quando eu terminar um vai completar legal o outro, se não eu imprimo e taco fogo, ao menos vai me esquentar nesse frio XD**

**Ae, vai ter mais alguns dias bônus nesse diário, tipo, Inu pedindo Kagome em namoro *assobia***

**Valeuuuu por comentar, que esta achando do Kouga?**

**Beijooooossss**

**Lu Higurashi**

**Claro que o Inuyasha é tapado, ele não vaza... desculpa, depois que o inútil do Matheus me disse que ele era tapado pois não vazava, eu nunca mais esqueci isso...**

**Mas o Inuyasha sobre pela burrice, convenhamos ;)**

**Beijoooossssss**

**Pandaguru**

**Si identificou com a situação?**

**Acredita que eu tenho um amigo que se identificou com a situação do Inuyasha na outra fic?**

**Estou ficando assustada, já já vão falar que eu plagiei essas fics de algum lugar Oo**

**T.T**

**XD**

**Beijooooossss**


	4. Fim do namoro

Capítulo Quatro – Fim do namoro

28 de maio - sexta-feira – 17:59

Feriado prolongado, muito bom para descansar um pouco dos estudos, prova, amigo ciumento e namorado mais ciumento ainda, acabei de chega à casa dos meus avôs paternos, quase nunca venho aqui, mas minha mãe resolveu nesse feriado que Souta e eu precisamos ver nossos avôs e aqui estamos nós, adoro eles, meu avô materno está conosco, por enquanto eu apenas cheguei, tomei um belo banho e vim para o quarto escrever um pouco, faz tempo que não escrevo, culpa do Kouga.

Falando no Kouga, ele nunca reclama comigo, mas ele está cada vez mais ciumento, sempre que vou falar com o Inuyasha, meu namorado fica olhando, analisando, muitas vezes eu percebi que quando o Inuyasha toca em mim, o Kouga chega a começar a andar na nossa direção, mas logo desiste e muda o rumo como se nunca houvesse realmente querido ir até a gente.

Perguntei a ele, ontem, se estava tudo bem e ele me disse que sim, que só estava estranhando o Inuyasha estar muito simpático comigo, foi quando eu notei que, de fato, o Inuyasha não havia sido grosso comigo naqueles dias, que ele estava mais quieto que o normal, mas não anti-social, antes se conseguia ver a aura assassina do Inuyasha ao seu redor, mas agora, sei lá, ele só está mais na dele.

Se conheço bem o Inuyasha, ele está um tanto triste, deprimido, sei lá, antes de viajar ele veio me chamar para ir à praia com ele e o pessoal, leia-se Sesshy, Rin, Sango e Miroku (como o Inuyasha fala, mala atrás), no entanto ele apenas me disse que era estresse de provas, notei na hora que ele estava me escondendo algo, então fiquei pensando e pensando no que poderia ter ocorrido esses dias para ele ter ficado assim, então me lembrei que a Kikyou começou a namorar um rapaz lá no colégio, não sei o nome dele.

Essa é a única explicação cabível que eu encontrei, até comentei com a Sango, mas ela começou a rir falando um "vocês se merecem".

Não entendi, então ela falou:

- Kagome, nunca passou pela sua cabeça que o Inuyasha pode gostar de você mais do que como amiga?

Estranhei a pergunta, então respondi:

- Nós nos conhecemos desde o cinco anos de idade, fui vizinha dele até os quatorze anos, que foi quando minha mãe foi morar com meu avô no templo por causa da saúde dele, eu notei que gosto dele desde os treze anos, sempre fiquei perto dele... ele teria que ser muito burro para só notar que sente algo mais forte por mim quando eu começo a namorar.

- As pessoas só dão valor quando perdem, Ka-chan.

- Nem ele seria tão cego.

Ela rolou os olhos e saiu resmungando, pude ouvir um "eles realmente se merecem".

A verdade é que eu não quero acreditar que ele possa nutrir algum sentimento mais forte por mim, não agora que eu resolvi esquecer ele, dói demais ter esperanças para que elas sejam despedaçadas com alguma atitude, como quando ele se apaixonou pela Kikyou, quando ele contou me chamou para lanchonete e sentou ao meu lado, segurou minha mão e me puxou para bem perto dele e falou quase sussurrando:

- Estou apaixonado.

Até engoli em seco e perguntei em uma voz que eu não reconheci como sendo a minha de tão roca que saiu:

- Sério?

- Sim, ela é linda, tem cabelo negro e olhos azuis.

Eu sou morena de olhos azuis, tenho certeza que dei um sorriso bobo, eu senti que sorri, mas aí ele completou.

- Se chama Kikyou, olha ela lá.

Precisei de todo meu auto controle para não chorar na frente dele aquele dia, e tinha toda uma série de fatores, ele estava mais calmo aqueles dias, mais na dele, como agora, mas aí ele me disse isso, me faz pensar umas cinco mil vezes antes de ter alguma esperança com o Inuyasha, ele é instável demais, me confunde demais.

Além disso, nem posso ficar pensando nisso, afinal estou com o Kouga e ele é um namorado perfeito, não acho certo estar com alguém e ficar pensando em outro, então estou direcionando todos os meus pensamentos para o Kouga.

Ele até me chamou para passar o feriado na casa de campo da família dele, mas eu já tinha planos com a minha própria família, então ele me deu um beijo e disse que a gente se via segunda, mas ele me ligava no celular para a gente falar asneira até o pai dele o xingar e mandar desligar o telefone.

Minha mãe está me chamando, vou procurar um bom esconderijo para o diário, há coisas aqui que o Souta não pode saber, caso ao contrário, ele coloca na Internet, pentelho.

29 de maio – sábado – 19:17

Souta quase descobriu o meu diário, o que aquele pivete queria mexendo nas minhas coisas?

Deixa comigo, ele vai ver onde vai parar aquela cueca dele do Homem-Aranha, ah se vai ver.

Encontrei alguns amigos de infância aqui na cidade, de quando eu vinha muito para cá com o meu pai, cada povo doido que nem comento... Bankotsu e Jakotsu, vizinhos daqui da casa, me arrastaram ontem à noite para casa deles falando que era para eu ver filme ou iam me fazer cócegas até eu gritar que os amava e queria ter filhos com eles, bom, eu lembro que quando eu tinha sete anos de idade vim passar o feriado aqui e eles fizeram isso comigo, não queria passar por aquela experiência novamente, então eu fiquei bonitinha vendo filme com eles até quase cinco horas da manhã, eles já gritaram lá da casa deles que eu tenho uma hora para ficar sexy, pois estão vindo me buscar.

Jakotsu já me arrastou hoje para fazer compras, aquele gay maldito tem um gosto melhor para roupa que eu!

Esses homossexuais, por que homem bonito, bem vestido, com uma boa conversa, que gosta de sair para fazer compras, lhe escuta, não desvia o olhar para ver a moça que passou do lado, não fica com o olhar fixo no seu peito, tem aquele olhar sedutor... é gay?

Tipo, existe alguma lei que estipula que todo homem perfeito tem que ser gay?

O duro foi enfiar na cabeça dele que meu namorado e eu não passamos para cama e prazer, droga ainda sinto meu rosto quente, aposto que eu atingi tons de vermelhos nunca visto quando ele me perguntou isso, felizmente o Bankotsu apareceu e disse que era a vez dele de abusar de meu lindo corpinho.

Eu nunca tinha corrido por um shopping pedindo socorro, mas hoje eu corri, e como corri, o pior é que um homem alto e forte me abraçou, fiquei estática sem saber o que estava acontecendo, ele usava um jaleco branco, então pensei que ele fosse um médico, descobri depois que era Suikotsu, um amigo do Bankotsu, que, de fato, é medico.

Os três começaram a discutir, foi quando o Kouga me ligou e eu corri para o banheiro e atendi o telefone, o cara de pau do Jakotsu entrou no banheiro atrás de mim, ainda tomou o celular da minha mão falando que esse final de semana eu era dele.

ELE QUEBROU MEU CELULAR!

Disse que compra um novo para mim amanhã, maldito!

VEADOOOOOOOOOO!

Quando chamei ele de veado, ele disse que era mesmo e conhecia uns bofes lindos que, se eu quisesse, ele me apresentava, ignorei a presença dele.

Vou me arrumar, como aqueles dois são loucos é melhor eu não testar a paciência deles, vai que eles descobrem meu diário, tô ferrada, começo a achar que foi péssima ideia ter trazido o meu diário pra essa casa, agora é tarde.

31 de maio - segunda-feira – 22:15

Como esperado, o Kouga não quis nem conversar comigo hoje, preferia que ele gritasse comigo, me xingasse, sei lá, fizesse algo além de me lançar aqueles olhares magoados, ele nem me deixou explicar que o Jakotsu é gay e completamente pirado.

Agora o Bankotsu e o Jakotsu têm o número do meu telefone e ficam me ligando o dia todo, quase fiquei fora da sala de aula por causa do meu celular que começou a tocar do nada, bom, devo admitir que o Jakotsu me deu um lindo celular rosa, com mp3, câmera e joguinhos!

Começou a organização da gincana no colégio, fiquei com o pessoal do teatro, o Houjo me deu alguns artigos para espantar o mal olhado quando eu disse o que houve com o Kouga, o celular e o veado do Jakotsu, apesar de me lembrar do meu avô e ter um papo meio chatinho o Houjo é um grande amigo, devo admitir.

Antes de ir à lavanderia com a Yuka, passei na sala de aula do Kouga para tentar falar com ele novamente, mas ele me ignorou, o Ginta foi até mim dizendo que era melhor eu esperar ele se acalmar, expliquei para o Ginta que o Jakotsu é homossexual e tem sérios problemas mentais.

- Eu vou falar com ele, Kagome, mas você sabe que o Kouga tem um gênio terrível, deixa ele ficar calmo o suficiente para conversar com você numa boa, senão ele vai falar coisas que vão lhe magoar e fazê-lo querer se matar depois que estiver com a cabeça fria... você quer que ele se mate?

- Não...

- Então vai antes que ele resolva vir falar contigo.

Ginta tem razão, o Kouga me lembra muito o Inuyasha quando está bravo, então é melhor esperar ele se acalmar.

Afinal que homem ia gostar que a sua namorada passasse o final de semana em outra cidade, e quando ligasse para ela um homem falasse que ela era dele e depois não conseguisse mais falar com ela, raios, pra que o Jakotsu foi quebrar meu celular?

Vamos ver como essa história vai terminar.

1 de julho – quarta-feira – 21:50

Esse gelo do Kouga está me deixando com os nervos à flor da pele, sei que ele tem motivos para estar bravo, mas eu não gosto de pensar que ele está chateado comigo, poxa, ele é sempre tão legal que eu fico me sentindo mal em deixá-lo tão chateado.

Conversei com o Inuyasha e ele me disse que:

- Vai ficar tudo bem, vocês vão se resolver se vocês realmente se gostarem.

Dei um beijo estalado na bochecha dele e falei:

- Você é um amigo de ouro Inuyasha.

Então fui até a Yuka para irmos juntas buscar as peças do figurino que deixamos ontem na lavanderia.

18 de agosto - segunda-feira – 01:29

Caramba quanto tempo eu não escrevo.

Mas não é para menos, gincana e depois decidiram que deveríamos participar do comitê para o festival do colégio e em seguida o Kouga me convenceu a entrar no time de karatê com ele, fazia muito tempo que eu não praticava, só quando voltei a treinar eu notei a falta que me fazia, me sinto até mais calma.

Quanto à história da minha briga com o Kouga por culpa do Jakotsu, ele veio falar comigo naquela semana mesmo, acho que na sexta-feira, disse que ficou irritando e me pediu desculpas, expliquei a ele sobre o Jakotsu e a gente se resolveu, mas deixei claro que na próxima vez que ele brigar comigo sem me deixar explicar antes o que aconteceu, eu ia bater nele, como ele não gosta de apanhar concordou que ia me deixar explicar antes.

Mais de um mês sem escrever, hoje eu fico sem mão, bom, vamos lá.

Depois de me acertar com o Kouga tudo voltou ao normal, Inuyasha arrumou um emprego junto com o Miroku, ando não falando muito com os dois, muito ocupados, passo mais tempo com a Sango, que diz que o namorado dela a está negligenciando e ao seu relacionamento, e que se ele der em cima de todas as meninas que aparecerem na loja de sapato que ele está trabalhando, ela acaba com a raça dele, justo.

Como estávamos muito tempo sem os quatro saírem juntos, então a Sango me chamou para ir ao shopping, tipo, como nos velhos tempos, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku e eu.

No entanto no sábado fui ver a maratona de filmes de terror na casa do Kouga, o Shinjo exigiu minha presença, então o Yuto ficou deitando entre as minhas pernas usando a minha barriga de travesseiro, acabou dormindo lá, o Kouga o pegou e o levou para o quarto, o Yuto deve ser uns dois anos mais novo que o Souta, é muito meigo e fofo, apertei ele o máximo que pude enquanto ele ainda estava acordado.

Quando o Kouga voltou se deitou ao meu lado no colchão de casal que tínhamos colocado na sala, o Shinjo já estava dormindo no sofá e a Yamin estava ao meu lado dormindo abraçada com o meu braço, devo admitir que quando estou nessa casa, essa família me faz realmente me sentir parte dela.

Eu adormeci sem notar, na verdade fiquei brigando com o sono por um longo tempo, quando acordei percebi que não estava abraçada com o meu travesseiro, me lembrei vagamente que estava na casa do Kouga, então eu torci para que eu estivesse abraçada na Yamin, mas ao abrir os olhos pude ver o Kouga claramente, ele estava abraçando a minha cintura, tentei sair, mas ele era muito mais forte, meu rosto ta quente, devo estar corando.

Gritei quando percebi um flash, o Kouga se levantou ficando em guarda, pude ver Shinjo e Ren sair correndo pela casa sendo seguidos pelo meu namorado em seguida.

Arrumei minhas coisas, falei meio sem graça que tinha combinado de encontrar a Sango no shopping depois do almoço, então me despedi de todos e saí o mais rápido que pude de lá.

Cheguei em casa, tomei um banho e fui para o shopping, estava com saudades de sair só com a Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha, eles são meus melhores amigos, gosto de passar um tempo só nós quatros, no entanto, quando estávamos esperando o Inuyasha chegar, o Kouga apareceu como quem não queria nada, me cumprimentou e os outros, perguntei o que ele fazia ali e ele me falou que a irmã dele queria um vestido novo e ele a trouxe, no entanto não tinha paciência para ficar com ela na loja, foi quando o Inuyasha apareceu.

Fiquei esperando uma briga, alguns xingamentos, mas nada disso aconteceu, notei que o Inuyasha ficou surpreso por me ver ali, mas logo Miroku nos puxou para dar uma volta no shopping, foi quando o Kouga e o Miroku foram ao banheiro, os dois estavam demorando muito para voltarem, então pedi ao Inuyasha para ir chamar os dois, ele me olhou de canto e falou:

-Não quero atrapalhar a brincadeira dos dois.

Precisei me controlar para ao rir, e o empurrei na direção do banheiro, ele resmungou e entrou, mas não demorou nem um minuto para ele sair sério, ele me olhou e eu senti o meu peito apertado e fiquei envergonhada, então eu desviei o olhar, não sei o que deu em mim, apenas não consegui encará-lo, então ele saiu andando, a Sango o chamou, mas foi em vão.

Quando Kouga e Miroku saíram do banheiro, perguntei o que havia acontecido para o Inuyasha ter saído tão sério, os dois falaram que nem sabiam que o Inuyasha havia entrado no banheiro, fiquei preocupada, a primeira coisa que fiz quando cheguei em casa foi entrar no MSN para ver se ele estava online, como ele não estava eu liguei na casa dele e a Senhora Taisho me disse que o Inuyasha já havia ido dormir, achei estranho, ainda eram nove da noite, ele nunca dorme cedo, mas ela me disse para eu falar com ele pessoalmente no colégio.

O que será que aconteceu no banheiro para o Inuyasha ter saído com aquela cara?

Tenho que descobrir.

19 de agosto - terça-feira – 20:16

Ele me ignorou o dia todo, é como se eu tivesse matado a mãe dele ou feito qualquer outra coisa bizarra, simplesmente não sei o que houve, não faço a mínima ideia do que eu tenha feito para o meu melhor amigo nem me olhar nos olhos.

Sabe, doeu ele não olhar nos meus olhos quando fui perguntar hoje cedo se ele estava bem, bom, ele resmungou um "estou" e saiu de perto.

O que será que houve?

20 de agosto - quarta-feira – 22:06

Inuyasha está muito mal-humorado esses dias, sem brincadeira, quando ele anda pelos corredores as pessoas abrem caminho para ele passar, mas eu já tentei de todas as formas falar com ele e ele simplesmente me ignora, não fala comigo, às vezes lança alguns olhares de incredulidade, como se eu tivesse feito algo muito errado, mas eu nem sei o que eu fiz de errado para me desculpar.

Droga, o que será que aconteceu?

01 de agosto – domingo – 03:16

Os dias estão realmente amargos, Inuyasha com um humor terrível e andando mal-humorado por aí, não descobri ainda o que aconteceu, mas ainda estou tentando saber, o Kouga me perguntou por que eu estava tão incomoda pelo Inuyasha não estar falando comigo, eu respondi:

- Ele é meu melhor amigo.

De fato, ele é, e o Kouga sabe muito bem disso, então ele resolveu deixar quieto, tem tentado me animar esses dias com sorvete e filmes, já falei que se ele continuar assim vou engordar muito nesse relacionamento e ele me disse que adora mulheres com carne para apertar, sei, vamos ver se ele vai pensar assim quando eu tiver uns cem quilos a mais.

Quanto ao Inuyasha, essa situação está me deixando muito mal, odeio isso, ver que ele está triste com algo e não me falar o que é para eu ajudá-lo.

Esse sábado a Sango me ligou, eram quase onze horas, foi estranho, quando ela ia falar que o Inuyasha estava apaixonado por alguém, eu ouvi um grito familiar e a ligação caiu, tenho certeza que o grito foi do Inuyasha, mas o que ele estaria fazendo com ela tão tarde da noite e por que ela me ligaria para falar que ele tem uma nova paixão?

Só de pensar que ele pode estar apaixonado por outra garota e que esse seja o motivo do mau humor dele, talvez ela tenha namorado, me faz sentir aquela dor no peito novamente.

Teve uma vozinha que me disse para ligar os fatos, Inuyasha mais Sango mais ligação estranha.

Liguei na casa da Rin, aquela vozinha me mandou ligar lá então eu liguei, e de fato a Sango estava ali, só que resolvendo algo que a Rin não me contou e ela disse que era para eu ligar depois de quinze minutos, acabei nem ligando, eu falo com elas pessoalmente depois.

A verdade é que tudo isso está me deixando muito mal, sábado de manhã no colégio perguntei para o Inuyasha se havia feito algo de errado e ele não me respondeu e nem me olhou, senti aquele nó na garganta soltando e sem perceber já saiam lágrimas dos meus olhos, fui embora o mais rápido que pude.

02 de setembro - segunda-feira - 21: 31

Ontem Sango veio passar a tarde aqui em casa juntamente com a Rin, não entendi exatamente o porque de elas terem vindo tão repentinamente, mas foi bom, me animou, no final elas me perguntaram como estava meu namoro com o Kouga, eu disse que estava tudo bem, então a Sango perguntou:

- Já dormiu com ele?

Eu pisquei rápido tentando entender a pergunta da minha amiga, soltei um "hum?" confuso e es duas se entreolharam.

- Como assim dormi com ele?

- Sabe, Kagome, já faz um bom tempo que vocês dois estão namorando... você sempre vai na casa dele.- Começou Rin.

- Os dois são jovens com hormônios em ebulição. – Continuou Sango.

- Eu não dormi com ele nesse sentido pervertido... já aconteceu de eu dormir junto com ele, quando estávamos vendo filme, quase morri de vergonha quando acordei e notei que estava abraçada nele.

Elas deram um sorriso cúmplice e em um segundo o papo mudou para o que a minha mãe ia fazer de jantar... vai entender.

Isso me intrigou.

14 de setembro – sábado – 23:55

Esses dias eu tenho pensando muito no que pode ter acontecido para o Inuyasha estar desse jeito comigo, não falar comigo e nem me olhar nos olhos, sempre que tento me aproximar, ele se afasta, isso está realmente acabando comigo, sinto que perdi o meu melhor amigo e isso dói tanto que nem sei como descrever a emoção.

Kouga notou que eu estava cada vez mais deprimida com essa situação, ele tentou me deixar alegre de todas as formas que pode, brincadeiras, presentes, mas eu confesso que estava um verdadeiro porre, então conversei com ele hoje e resolvi terminarmos o nosso namoro, eu estou empacando a vida dele, está na cara que eu não consigo esquecer o Inuyasha.

Quando o Miroku me contou que o Inuyasha acreditava que eu e o Kouga havíamos passado para os finalmente, quase gritei, como ele poderia pensar isso, foi então que eu notei que o Kouga era meu namorado há algum tempo e realmente têm muitos adolescentes que vão para a cama com mal um mês de namoro, mas eu não sou assim, sei lá, penso que tem que ter romance, um clima especial, tem que ser alguém especial, foi quando me veio o Inuyasha na mente, ele é meu alguém especial, por mais que eu estivesse me esforçando parar esquecê-lo, era ele que vinha na minha mente, foi quando tomei a decisão de terminar com o Kouga.

O Kouga é maravilhoso, merece alguém que seja dele 100% e não que esteja com ele e amando outro, me sinto suja ao pensar que realmente eu estava com ele amando outro garoto, mas eu estava tentando esquecer e ele sabia que eu amava o Inuyasha... por que nosso coração tem que ser tão burro às vezes?

Seria tudo tão mais fácil se eu houvesse me apaixonado pelo Kouga desde o início, mas quem disse que a vida é fácil?

Espero que ele realmente seja muito feliz com uma garota que o ame muito, mas muito mesmo, ele parecia já esperar por essa minha atitude pois aceitou tudo muito bem, ficou triste eu senti, e fiquei muito mal por isso, deixar triste alguém que só tentou me fazer feliz.

Acho que vou ligar parar o Jakotsu, estou precisando falando com o meu amigo gay hoje.

16 de setembro - segunda-feira – 23:05

Jakotsu veio ontem aqui em casa, ele saiu lá da cidade dele pra ficar aqui comigo o domingo todo, isso me assustou, mas foi bom, ele me animou, foi engraçado, saí com ele para compras, sério, que escandaloso, mas eu me diverti, tenho que confessar, ele é fofo demais.

Então aí se encaixa novamente minha teoria: bonito, fofo, charmoso...É GAY!

Eu não me conformo, mas tudo bem, com o tempo eu me acostumo com a ideia daquela perfeição gostar da mesma fruta que eu.

O Kouga está meio na dele, senti isso hoje no colégio, mas resolvi não ir falar com ele, vou esperar ele estar bem e então tentar manter amizade, espero conseguir, eu o amo, mas não da forma que ele queria.

Hoje no colégio foi estranho, primeiro o Inuyasha me abraçou quando me viu e ficou falando meia hora na minha orelha sobre o novo jogo do CS, agiu como se nunca tivesse ficado sem falar comigo e colocamos o papo em dia, ele até veio em casa me acompanhando, ele nunca fez isso, depois me deu um beijo na bochecha e me disse que vinha amanhã para irmos juntos no colégio, tipo... ele mora do outro lado da cidade e o colégio fica no meio do caminho da casa dele até a minha e ele vai vir aqui me pegar pra irmos juntos... será que ele virou gay?

Jakotsu está me afetando, quando um cara faz algo legal eu já penso que tá cortando para o outro lado.

Bom... esperar para ver.

18 de setembro - quarta-feira – 23:54

Acabei de chegar em casa, fui ao cinema com o Inuyasha, ele tem agido estranho esses dois dias, me chamou para sair, fica me olhando sempre no colégio, até pagou o lanche para mim falando que era uma vantagem de ele estar empregado, aí eu reclamei que ele estava tirando onda por ter um emprego e ele ficou falando que me emprestava dinheiro se eu precisasse, malinha.

Ele realmente está muito diferente, mais manso, por assim dizer, ainda ficamos implicando um com o outro, pois é nossa marca registrada, no entanto, ele fala de forma mais calma comigo e as implicâncias diminuíram muito, sempre me toca, ele acha que eu não notei.

Hoje no cinema eu estava com o braço no encosto da cadeira e ele deixou o braço dele ao lado do meu, mas no primeiro minuto de filme ele já estava com os dedos da mão entrelaçados com os meus.

Então quando o filme terminou fomos comer um lanche antes de virmos embora, foi quando ele falou:

- Por que você terminou com o Kouga?

- Senti que estava empacando a vida dele, não gostava dele da mesma forma que ele de mim.

- Nem deveria ter namorado ele, então.

- Por que terminou com a Kikyou.

- Muito ciumenta.

- Mesmo problema das outras?

- É... vou ter que namorar com você, aí finamente terei um relacionamento duradouro.

Eu entendi como uma indireta, mas vindo do Inuyasha ele pode muito bem ter falado isso sem nem notar o sentido que essa frase pode ter, mas como ele tem agido estranho esses dias, estou lhe dando o benefício da dúvida.

**###-###**

**N.A. – resolvi fazer mais um capítulo ^_^**

**-x- Aline L. -x-**

**Já agradeci por vc esta revisando para mim? **

**Sim? **

**Mas eu agradeço de novo... VALEU!**

**Eu finalmente estou de férias, mas isso não muda muita coisa, pois é férias apenas da faculdade e agora inventei de voltar a treinar Hapkido, ou seja, saiu do escritório e corro para academia, que posso fazer? Não vivo sem praticar esportes.**

**Mas um capítulozinho para a fic XD**

**Vou escrever mais ou menos como foi que o Inuyasha pediu a Kagome em namoro, como ela é lerda tb né?**

**Não é atoa que os dois se merecem =P**

**Beijoooosssss miga, vc sabe que eu te amo ne? Ne? Ne?**

**Pandaguru**

**Não, a elfa que tem meu nome, pois eu sou Fkake a mais tempo que ela, hahauhauhauhaa. **

**Os Guardiões dos Elementos é minha fic favorita e a autora é um das minhas melhores amigas *-***


	5. Enfim juntos

Capítulo Cinco – Enfim juntos.

19 de setembro - quinta-feira – 22:21

Certo, ele de fato está muito mudado, hoje me acompanhou até em casa e disse que ia passar o dia de folga dele aqui, até alugou filme.

O mais incrível foi quando eu fui ajudar a minha mãe na cozinha na hora do jantar, ele elogiou o que eu cozinhei, sério, ele disse que estava gostoso e nem me pediu as batatinhas que ele sempre come depois de jantar aqui em casa, antigamente ele teria falado:

- Me dá batatinha, Kagome, para tirar o gosto da comida que você queimou.

Mas hoje ele falou:

- Obrigado pela comida, ei, Kagome, me ajuda com o exercício sete de álgebra?

Eu disse que ajudava e viemos para o meu quarto estudar, foi quando ele jogou as almofadas no chão e me puxou para ficar perto dele, no chão, enquanto estudávamos, mas essa atitude dele não foi exatamente o que me deixou com a pulga atrás da orelha, mas sim o fato de que ele mexia sempre no meu cabelo quando achava que eu não estava prestando atenção, e também, uma vez que fui olhar para ele assim que terminei de explicar a questão, ele estava me olhando fixamente e quando notou que eu estava olhando balançou a cabeça falando:

- Como?... me explica de novo.

Achei muito estranho, mas decidi não fazer perguntas, ele poderia muito bem se irritar, falar um monte de asneiras e sair enfurecido.

Estranho, se o comportamento dele continuar assim vou achar que ele gosta de mim.

23 de setembro – segunda-feira – 02:15

Esse domingo, por volta do meio-dia, Inuyasha veio aqui em casa e mandou me arrumar, pois íamos sair juntos, como ele é autoritário, já cortei as asas dele falando que não ia e quem ele pensava que era para me dar ordens, foi quando ele me deu um beijo na testa falando:

- É uma surpresa, vai se arrumar.

- Que surpresa?

- O fato de eu não lhe contar configura o caráter surpresa.

- Você está estranho esses dias.

- Acordei para a vida.

- Deixou de ser bobão?

- Ei!

Então eu subi correndo para o meu quarto enquanto ele corria atrás de mim, ele me alcançou e ficou me fazendo cócegas até eu pedir penico, minha mãe viu a cena e tirou uma foto falando que estávamos muito fofos agindo daquela forma e sabia que nossa amizade ia virar namoro e estava feliz por aquilo.

Não estamos namorando, está certo que ele vem sempre me buscar parar ir ao colégio, me acompanha de volta, briga comigo para deixar que ele pague o lanche, o cinema, aluga filmes e vem aqui em casa ver eles comigo quando tem folga do trabalho... está certo que passou apenas uma semana desde que terminei com o Kouga, eu nunca começaria a namorar outro rapaz assim tão rápido... mesmo sendo o Inuyasha.

Enfim, ela acha que estamos namorando, pois eu fiquei pasma e sem graça, já que o Inuyasha estava sobre mim fazendo cócegas e ele não falou nada, nadinha, nadica de nada, ele simplesmente riu e me ajudou a me levantar, não brigou coma minha mãe, não desmentiu, nem sequer tirou sarro daquele pensamento da minha mãe, ele simplesmente RIU E ME AJUDOU A LEVANTAR.

Certo, isso ainda não foi o mais novo das atitudes do Inuyasha, ainda tinha o lugar que ele ia me levar, pois bem, eu o chutei do meu quarto, não exatamente chutei, apenas o empurrei para fora e ele se queixou que eu era muito puritana.

Troquei de roupa e fui com ele.

Primeiro: Fomos à praça tomar sorvete e ficamos conversando embaixo de uma árvore de flores de cerejeira, que eu amo.

Segundo: Ele me levou em um templo onde estava acontecendo um festival e conseguiu um ursinho de cada barraca daquele lugar, sem falar no peixinho que está em um aquário antigo que meu avô me deu, aqui ao lado da minha cama, preciso comprar uma ração para o peixinho, de acordo com o Inuyasha eu sou a mãe dele e tenho que cuidar muito bem, senão ele como pai vai pedir a guarda.

Sério, ele falou isso... depois disse que ainda acha que sua mãe coloca substâncias estranhas em seu suco, isso eu ignorei.

E por último, e não menos importante, muito pelo contrário.

ELE ME BEIJOU.

Ok, não foi um beijo... BEIJO MESMO... foi só um selinho, rápido, instantâneo, pois ele tocou os lábios nos meus e saiu praticamente correndo, descendo as escadas, acho que ele gritou e acho que ele caiu, não sei ao certo, pois fiquei uma meia hora (marcada pelo Souta, pois ele me mostrou o cronômetro) olhando para o nada, na frente de casa, sem ação, meu irmãozinho até filmou uns dez minutos, e eu me vi, lá, plantada, com cara de boba sonhadora.

A câmera está sã e salva comigo, sem perigo do pentelho colocar na internet.

Fiquei completamente sem rumo, sem entender porque ele fez isso, nem consegui dormir, por isso estou escrevendo agora, precisava colocar tudo no papel para clarear as ideias.

Ele gosta de mim mais que amiga, é a única conclusão a que consigo chegar.

Será mesmo?

Vamos ver o que ele vai falar quando vier me buscar para o colégio.

Melhor eu tentar dormir.

24 de setembro – terça-feira – 01:11

Nessa segunda-feira Sango veio conversar comigo sobre o comportamento do Inuyasha, me perguntou se eu não estava achando estranha a aproximação do Inuyasha, o fato de ele não estar mais brigando comigo por tudo e por todos, falei que estava achando estranho, então ela me perguntou o que eu estava achando disso, foi quando eu comentei que estava com a impressão de que ele estava gostando de mim de uma forma diferente de amiga.

Sango abriu aquele sorriso de propaganda de creme dental, então falou:

- E o que você vai fazer a respeito?

- Eu não tenho certeza se ele realmente está me vendo mais do que como amiga.

- É claro que ele está vendo, Kagome, deixa de ser lerda.

- Eu não sou lerda.

- É sim... vocês dois se merecem, pelo amor de Deus.

Aí ela saiu meio enfezada e foi até Miroku, que estava conversando com alguns meninos.

Quando estava voltando para casa com o Inuyasha eu juntei toda a coragem que possuía e perguntei a ele por que ele estava sendo tão atencioso comigo, depois de falar que "se você não gosta, eu paro" e eu explicar que não era isso, mas só estava estranhando ele estar sendo tão atencioso e ele brigar comigo novamente falando que se ele é atencioso eu acho ruim e se ele é desligado eu também acho ruim, já estávamos na frente de casa quando paramos de discutir e ele começou a falar:

- Kagome, eu só percebi que...

Sim, reticências, pois... POISSSSS O MEU IRMÃO CAÇULA PULOU EM CIMA DO INUYASHA.

Nunca quis matar tanto o Souta quanto naquele minuto, e ele notou que eu queria matar alguém, mas ele perguntou ao Inuyasha o que ele havia aprontado dessa vez, foi quando os dois começaram a brigar, acabando em uma disputa de videogame, que o Inuyasha perdeu por desistência, já que ele notou que estava atrasado para o trabalho e saiu correndo.

Mas essas reticências me deixaram mais ansiosa que antes, sério, quero muito saber o que ele ia falar, até liguei para ele à noite, mas parece que ele fugiu de casa e só volta amanhã. (leia-se: irritou o Sesshomaru e foi dormir na casa do Miroku).

Vamos ver no colégio.

O duro é que eu nem consigo dormir, vou aproveitar para navegar um pouco na internet, estou sem sono mesmo.

26 de setembro - quinta-feira – 23:01

O destino conspira contra mim, estou começando a aderir à filosofia do Inuyasha, de que o destino faz um complô para foder com a vida da gente, ele vive reclamando que tem dias em que realmente nada dá certo para ele, que chegam a ser um escândalo esses dias, pois de fato, nada dá certo, tudo quebra na mão dele, tudo dá errado, ele até se tranca no quarto para preservar a vida, chega a ser engraçado, não seria se eu fosse ele, mas como eu não sou, eu acho engraçado.

Mas isso não vem exatamente ao caso, mas sim que desde aquelas reticências do Inuyasha aqui em casa eu tenho tentado falar com ele sobre que isso, mas, sempre que toco no assunto alguém aparece, não importa o quanto isolado o local é, alguém aparece e simplesmente estraga tudo!

Hoje eu perdoei quem atrapalhou o Inuyasha de continuar aquela fala, porque foi o Kouga, foi assim:

Estávamos o Inuyasha e eu conversando no pátio do colégio no horário do almoço, perto das árvores, ele começou a falar:

- Kagome, o que acontece é que depois de tanto tempo, eu...

O Kouga chegou falando boa tarde, Inuyasha ficou vermelho de raiva e se levantou, eu me levantei ficando entre eles, foi quando o Kouga falou:

- Ela é minha amiga também, deixa de ser egoísta.

Me puxou para ele.

- Sai daqui, seu lobo fedido, a Kagome é minha.

Inuyasha me puxou para ele.

- Ela é minha ex-namorada, como tal, tenho mais intimidade com ela do que você.

Kouga me puxou para ele.

- EX... ou seja, ELA NÃO TE QUER MAIS, SUMA DAQUI!

Inuyasha me puxou para ele.

- ELA SEMPRE VAI SER MINHA AMIGA E SE CONFORME COM ISSO.

Estava cansada de ser tratada como io-iô pelos dois, então dei um tapa no rosto de cada um, xinguei eles de crianças e saí pisando fundo, nenhum deles se aproximou de mim novamente, quando o Inuyasha veio para me acompanhar até em casa, eu falei que era melhor ele ficar longe, ele obedeceu sem questionar.

Esses meninos me cansam.

Mas eu não posso falar para o Inuyasha que ele me cansa às vezes, pois ele fica deprimido.

Só que foi fofo ele me ligar agora à noite me perguntando se eu estava mais calma, depois ele me mandou um "que bom, pois estava com medo de você voar no meu pescoço amanhã de manhã";

Desliguei o telefone.

Então ele ligou, e falou:

- Por você ter desligado na minha cara.

E desligou.

Então eu liguei para ele... quando ele atendeu, desliguei.

Ficamos nisso até eu ouvir o Senhor Taisho gritando que se o Inuyasha não parasse com isso ele ia dormir com a bunda quente, a última coisa que ouvi foi o Inuyasha perguntando se o pai dele ia usar o maçarico.

Ah sim, nem no caminho para a minha casa ou para o colégio consigo falar com o Inuyasha... porque estou levando meu irmão no colégio essa semana, já que minha mãe está ocupada.

Mais trabalhos para o colégio, ai ai, agora fico o dia todo fazendo esses trabalhos lá no colégio, pelo menos é em grupo, diminui o transtorno, nem tanto, mas já ajuda.

29 de setembro – domingo – 20:00

Acabo de chegar em casa, fomos ontem a um show de uma banda que amamos, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Eri, Ayumi, Yuka e eu, nossa, quanta palhaçada em uma única noite, sem falar que depois do show saímos para comer em uma loja de conveniência que ficava perto do recinto, meu Deus do céu, quanta asneira que os jovens de 16 anos falam, acho que nunca me diverti tanto em minha vida.

O show foi fantástico, UVERWOLD é o máximo!

Passamos a noite inteira na rua, tudo bem que lá para as duas da manhã estamos na frente da casa da Eri e ficamos ali na frente bebendo refrigerante, comendo hambúrguer e jogando conversa fora, falamos sobre tudo, desde professores chatos até Miroku ter sido abduzido (tese do Inuyasha, com a qual pela primeira vez em minha vida o Kouga concordou).

Claro que depois que o Kouga falou "concordo" começamos a falar que ele havia sido abduzido.

Não prestou.

Quando notamos estávamos fazendo guerra com as embalagens vazias dos lanches.

Muito legal, queria que todos finais de semana fossem assim.

Pensando bem, melhor não, estou moída, não dormi nada, vou cair na cama agora, que sono.

30 de setembro - segunda-feira – 23:02

Desmaiei na cama, quase não acordei hoje para ir na escola, mas valeu cada segundo! Faço de novo se houver oportunidade.

Fiquei feliz hoje, vi o Kouga conversando com uma garota, uma tal de Ayame, na verdade ela estava brigando com ele e ele estava reclamando que ela é muito chata, mas depois ele veio conversar comigo e disse que ela é bonitinha, mas irritante, parece que ela se mudou para a cidade por causa do trabalho do pai dela e foi transferida às pressas para o nosso colégio, entrou semana passada, e pelo que o Ginta andou me falando parece que está rolando um clima entre os dois.

Bom, a menina falou na cara dura para todas as meninas da sala dela que acha o Kouga lindo e que não acha difícil se apaixonar por ele.

Ginta afirma que o Kouga ouviu e ficou corado, ou seja, ele ficou sem graça então pode ficar interessado, e se os dois se apaixonarem ela pode fazer ele muito feliz, e o Kouga merece alguém que o faça muito feliz, fico muito, mas muito feliz mesmo de saber que ele pode encontrar alguém que o trate como ele merece... mesmo que em um primeiro momento os dois mais pareçam que vão se matar, mas tudo bem, uma briguinha esquenta a relação.

Afinal, o melhor da briga é fazer as pazes depois.

Nossa, uma manhã conversando com o Miroku e já fico o resto do dia pensando em besteiras, ele ativa a mente pervertida de qualquer ser existente na Terra.

Os trabalhos acabaram, mas vou começar a fazer um cursinho a noite.

Sinceramente, espero que a minha dedicação pelos estudos renda em algo, caso contrário, vou revoltar demais quando for mais velha.

02 de outubro - quarta-feira – 22:05

O cursinho está me matando, mas tudo bem, vai valer a pena em um futuro próximo, conhecido como vestibular para a faculdade, quero passar na faculdade de Tokyo, poxa, tenho que me esforça, força, Kagome!

De fato, acho que o Inuyasha nunca vai conseguir terminar aquela frase, afinal, quando o meu irmãozinho finalmente volta a ir e voltar da escola com a minha mãe, o Bankotsu aparece no colégio, me abraça e fala que agora ele morará pertinho de mim.

Ele foi transferido para a cidade, alugou um apartamento no centro e foi me buscar no colégio para conhecer o apartamento dele, Inuyasha deu piti quando viu o Bankotsu me abraçando, mas finalmente consegui convencê-lo de que o Bankotsu é apenas muito afetuoso e que ele não gosta de menininhas, foi difícil convencer o Inuyasha com aquele mala do Bankotsu falando que ele gosta de menininhas sim, que ele me ama e quer abusar de mim no apartamento dele.

Que briga, mas para completar o circo, o Jakotsu apareceu me abraçando, falando para o irmão dele deixar um filé meu para ele, nessa hora a Eri já estava fazendo um escândalo sobre homens lindos me abraçando e por que eu não a apresentava a eles.

Primeiro: foi engraçado ver o Jakotsu dar em cima do Inuyasha.

Segundo: ele é gay, não pode dar em cima do menino que eu gosto.

Então ele deu em cima do Inuyasha e eu belisquei ele.

Foi quando o Jakotsu soltou um sonoro berro:

- ENTÃO É ESSE DEUS GREGO QUE VOCÊ AMA, KA-CHAN?

Por que ele gritou isso?

Seria tão mais fácil dar um tiro no meio do meu peito, me degolar, me jogar na frente do trem... não, ele tinha que me matar de vergonha!

Inuyasha me olhou e ergueu uma sobrancelha, com aquele ar superior que só um Taisho sabe fazer, então o Jakotsu agarrou ele, falando que ele estava muito sexy com aquela postura, e o Bankotsu me pegou sobre o ombro e saiu correndo comigo.

Nem sei como vou encarar o Inuyasha amanhã, estou morrendo de vergonha.

Será que o Jakotsu largou o Inuyasha?

Vou ligar para aquele gay safado, o Inuyasha é meu! Não pode dar em cima dele... ele que vá dar encima de outro garoto!

03 de outubro - quinta-feira – 22:00

Ele estava perfeito demais para ser verdade, hoje o Inuyasha estava impossível, mal humorado e me questionando do porque de eu ter ido no apartamento de um homem sozinha.

Reclamou também que o meu amigo escandaloso ficou lhe agarrando e lhe fez passar a maior vergonha.

Quando ele veio com graça de falar que não queria que eu me envolvesse com pessoas tão escandalosas, eu já dei um corte nele falando que são meus amigos e eu exijo respeito, ele soltou um "feh" e passou o resto do dia mal humorado, o mau-humor só piorou quando eu falei que não ia à casa depois do colégio, pois ia sair com o Bankotsu e o Jakotsu, ajudar eles a escolher alguns móveis para nova casa do Bankotsu.

De acordo com a mamãe, o Inuyasha ligo quinze vezes contadas, perguntando se eu já havia chegado em casa, quando cheguei entrei no MSN e ele já veio me falar que aquilo não era hora de moça de família chegar em casa, mandei ele calar a boca (as teclas) e o bloqueei no MSN, amanhã eu desbloqueio.

Eu amo o Inuyasha, mas ele fica chato demais com ciúmes, eu já expliquei que não tem nada a ver, até tento fazer ele conhecer o meu amigo que ele tem ciúmes, mas ele é cabeça dura, não aceita.

Isso me irrita profundamente.

Mas deixa-o comigo amanhã.

07 de outubro - segunda-feira – 23:26

Esse final de semana Bankotsu brigou comigo para irmos todos para a praia, bom, ele levou Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku e eu, pois de acordo com ele são os meus amigos que eu mais falo, sério, ele levou para um acampamento na praia e tal, forneceu as barracas, comida e tudo mais, o Inuyasha não quer dar o braço a torcer, mas ele já está se dado melhor com o Bankotsu.

Miroku tentou dormir na mesma barraca que a Sango, mas eu o expulsei de lá falando que com a minha amiga só depois de casamento, então ele começou um daqueles discursos ensaiados de que ele quer se casar com a Sango, mas ela que não quer antes da faculdade e blá blá blá.

Andei observando o Kouga esses dias no colégio, ele anda conversando mais com a Ayame, acho que vai passar da amizade, torço para isso.

Foi muito bom o final de semana, aproveitei muito, minha mãe me fez levar o Souta com a gente, disse que não confia no Bankotsu como o adulto supervisor, que de fato é algo humilhante, pois ela mandou um menino de doze anos para ficar de olho nele, mas ela tinha razão, pois a ideia de barraca mistas foi do Bankotsu, ele queria Sango e eu com ele na mesma barraca, no final ficamos nós duas juntas com o Souta, Inuyasha sozinho na barraca dele, pois ele disse que com macho ele não dorme, Miroku dividiu a barraca com o Bankotsu, o que não prestou, pois os dois são doidinhos, então resultou em uma noite de barulhos pervertidos, resultando em xingamentos para eles pararem de graça e irem dormir.

Tiramos muitas fotos, uma pena o Jakotsu ter voltado para a cidade dele, seria legal ele com a gente... não, ele daria em cima do Inuyasha, droga, fiquei na dúvida.

09 de outubro - quarta-feira – 21:15

O destino continua conspirando contra minha pessoa.

Estava voltando sozinha do colégio com o Inuyasha, finalmente, aproveitei a deixa para voltar ao assunto daquela conversa, para aquelas malditas reticências, muito bem, quando eu perguntei a ele sobre aquele dia e quando ele finalmente se lembrou daquele dia e foi começar a me falar...

Sabe-se lá de onde, o Sesshomaru apareceu, no carro dele, buzinando, me ofereceu carona para casa, mas o Inuyasha não podia entrar no carro dele, houve uma calorosa briga fraterna, quando percebi, estava no carro com o Sesshomaru enquanto Inuyasha amaldiçoava o irmão, sério, não houve tempo de eu assimilar que estava acontecendo, quando notei, estava no carro.

Bom, novamente fomos interrompidos, o que é muito frustrante, diga-se de passagem.

O maior problema é que Inuyasha trabalha e eu não tenho cara de pau suficiente de ir ao trabalho dele para abordar esse assunto, até já fui ao trabalho dele vê-lo, mas a mãe dele me viu e me alugou o resto do dia, foi engraçado ela falando que queria ter tido uma menina e o Inuyasha começar a se queixar de que ela não o ama.

10 de outubro - quinta-feira – 22:03

Hoje foi a Sango que interrompeu, foi na hora da saída, quando eu estava conversado com o Inuyasha e ele segurou a minha mão continuando a andar, mas aí a Sango falou um:

- Que fofinho.

Em seguida ela tampou a boca com as duas mãos, a Eri brigou com ela, a Yuka mandou o Inuyasha ignorar a Sango e a Ayumi fazia um jóia para mim falando:

- Vai que é tua, Kagome, ele é um gato.

Para completar, o Kouga, que estava ali perto conversando com a Ayame, gritou:

- NÃO É GATO... É CACHORRO!

Em seguida, o Inuyasha correu atrás do Kouga, e eu gritei para os dois pararem com isso, mas não deu muito certo, me estressei e vim embora.

Esses meninos nunca crescem, incrível como se irritam, mas enfim, pensando agora no que aconteceu é até engraçado, principalmente quando me lembro da careta que Inuyasha fez quando o Kouga lhe chamou de cachorro.

O jeito é não desistir, quem sabe um dia Inuyasha e eu conseguimos terminar essa conversa.

13 de outubro – domingo – 20:00

Que fofo, a Yamin veio dormir aqui em casa esse sábado, pois estava com saudades de mim, achei tão fofo da parte dela que abracei e não soltei o resto da noite, então hoje a tarde o Shinjo veio buscá-la.

Eu me apeguei muito aos irmãos do Kouga, mas quando terminamos não achei que seria legal eu aparecer em um sábado falando:

- Vim ver o Shinjo.

Eu ia apanhar dele, isso sim.

Mas foi muito legal ela ter vindo aqui, o Shinjo disse que final de semana que vem é eu e ele, mas infelizmente precisei dar a notícia que final de semana que vem é aniversário do Miroku, e como tal, vou estar na casa do Miroku comemorando o aniversário dele com ele, nossos amigos e um bando de gente que nem ele e eu conhecemos, mas vai estar na casa dele na festa.

Miroku fala que é uma bela forma de conhecer novas pessoas, ele não pensou assim quando um garoto desconhecido se apresentou a Sango.

Inuyasha falou que essa é a forma do Miroku conhecer novas bundas, a Sango não gostou de ele ter falado aquilo, ela praticamente tatuou a mão no rosto dele.

Shinjo disse que não vai desistir de mim e que me liga durante a semana para marcarmos um encontro na minha agenda super lotada.

Agora vou tomar aquele banho delicioso e cair na cama.

17 de outubro – quinta-feira – 22:03

Quase não consigo acreditar, está certo que não é exatamente algo que se diga que seja revolucionário, que mude toda a vida de uma nação, seria até um exagero descomunal de minha parte, no entanto, Taisho Inuyasha chegar e falar:

- Kagome, quer ir comigo na festa do Miroku?

É algo bem... OH MEU DEUS.

Afinal, ele expressamente me convidou a ir com ele na festa, não ir e encontrar ele na festa, mas sim, ir COM ele.

Ok, isso pode não parecer muita coisa para um bando de gente, mas é que esse bando de gente não faz ideia de como o Inuyasha odeia festas, ele odeia lugares cheios e barulhentos, mesmo assim, ele veio até a mim, de livre e espontânea vontade, e me chamou para ir com ele.

AAAAHHHH!

Certo, posso estar exagerando demais na minha felicidade, mas é, sei lá, acho que ele só não se declarou ainda e eu não conversei com ele direito sobre assunto "Inuyasha e Kagome juntos" pois sempre somos interrompidos, sabe aquela história do destino conspirar contra você?

Pois é, estou sentindo isso na pele.

É frustrante!

Enfim, vamos à festa juntos, espero que o destino pare de ser tão... tão... como me faltam palavras, que se dane a educação... tão cretino comigo,

Não faço ideia do que vou vestir, preciso do meu amigo gay, vou ligar para o Jakotsu... preciso da minha melhor amiga, vou mandar a Sango vir aqui em casa urgentemente!

Só para ressaltar.

AAAAHHHH!

Não tem o mesmo sentido libertador escrever um grito, mas tudo bem, me sinto mais aliviada agora.

21 de outubro - segunda-feira – 18:55

Tanta coisa para escrever que nem sei por onde começar.

Primeiro: de sexta para sábado eu fui dormir na casa da Sango, ela ficou reclamando de como Inuyasha e eu somos lerdos, pois formamos um lindo casal, depois de muita conversa jogada fora dormimos e fomos para o colégio juntas, depois do colégio o Jakotsu apareceu e nos arrastou para o shopping falando que eu precisava ficar um arraso.

Segundo: A festa do Miroku.

A festa começou como todas as outras do Miroku, música alta, gente que não conheço me cumprimentando, enfim, coisas de festas.

Pela primeira vez em uma festa que o Miroku dá, eu o vi comportado, sério, ele ficou bonitinho com a Sango, falou "oi" para o pessoal e tal, mas ficou o tempo todo com a namorada e não cantou nenhuma menina, ele não é louco de fazer isso, seriam cotoveladas minhas e da Sango.

Inuyasha foi me buscar em casa, sim, o Jakotsu e a Sango me largaram em casa para que assim o príncipe encantado fosse buscar a princesa em seu castelo, palavras deles.

Resolvi ignorar esses comentários para não ficar mais sem graça do que já estava.

Até umas dez da noite foi tudo perfeitamente normal, fiquei a maior parte do tempo conversando com o Inuyasha, começamos a eleger o mais cafona da festa, bom, quando fui buscar um refrigerante senti alguém segurar o meu braço, era a Sango com a Rin, nem havia notado que a Rin estava ali, elas me jogaram, literalmente falando, no armário então Miroku junto com dois rapazes grandes e fortes jogaram o Inuyasha junto comigo no armário.

Depois de esmurrar a porta e xingar eles, finalmente eles falaram que só nos libertavam se o Inuyasha me pedisse em namoro, foi quando o Inuyasha falou:

- Fácil. – ele se virou para mim. – Quer namorar comigo?

Fiquei sem reação na hora, foi quando ouvir a Sango:

- Ela quer.

Finalmente achei as minhas cordas vocais e falei que sim, ele me beijou, e foi... sei lá, já imaginei muitas vezes como seria se o Inuyasha me beijasse, mas nunca pensei que fosse algo tão mágico, sei que é cafona, mas quem ama fica cafona, querendo ou não, é um tabu que ninguém consegue quebrar.

Ficamos conversando mais perto um do outro na festa, nos beijávamos, ai, perfeito!

Ele me trouxe em casa e hoje de manhã, quando estávamos indo para o colégio, ele disse que me amava, que era um burro por não ter notado antes, concordei com ele e discutimos, mas no final ele falou que sou a namorada dele e que ninguém mais vai mudar isso, que vamos casar e ter filhos, e já está decidido e ele não quer saber se sou contra isso ou não, bom, discutimos de novo, pois ele fica fazendo planos sem me consultar antes.

Depois de tantos trancos e barrancos estou finalmente namorando o Inuyasha.

Melhor de tudo isso é que eu acho que não vai demorar muito para o Kouga ficar com a Ayame.

Está tudo perfeito.

Agora vou dormir, pois ainda não descansei direito da festa, até faltei no cursinho hoje só para descansar, mas eu precisava registrar isso no meu diário!

ESTOU COM O INUYASHA!

**Fim.**

**###-###**

**N/A: **Acabouuuuuuu!

Chegamos ao fim de mais uma jornada.

Espero que tenham gostado, se gostou, uma reviews pf, se não nunca mais escrevo uma fic na minha vida!

Zuera XD

Mas eu posso decidir que não vou postar o bônus.

An...que acham?

Sou máaaa!

Huahauhaua

Brincadeira, eu vou postar o bônus de qualquer forma, mas lembre-se que a melhor parte de escrever uma fic é receber reviews, então pf, deixem.

QUEM QUISSER LER DARKNESSES O LINK TA NO MEU PERFIL DO FANFICTION.

Ah sim, quem acha estranho tantas Fkake's em tantas historias é que a personagem é tão idiota que todos gostam dela e me pedem para usar ela na historia, fazer o que?

Ela sou eu ta, tipo, eu mesmo... que merda =/... AH EU TO NO GUARDIÕES DOS ELEMENTOS E SOU DONA DO MAILON!

Mas a Tracy me tomou o Richard.

E o Sotero

E o Christopher

E o Edwin

E me cobiça o Blank... mas o Blank é da Mille

E o Kaneda da Aggie

E o Daisuke da Polly

O_o

Cacetada me roubaram quase todos os homens gostosos de Darknesses.

Agradecimento em especial a Aline que corrigiu a fic em tempo recorde (me entrega no mesmo dia que mando *-* mesmo com trabalho para fazer T.T)

**Lu Higurashi**

Olha, se eu não respondi é pq não tinha recado, pq eu sempre vejo todas as reviews e respondo elas antes de postar a historia, tipo, trinta minutos antes de postar eu to vendo respondendo.

Eu vi seus recados no Darknesses... valeu por comentar, Daisuke parece o Mailon?

Não parece não, deixa você ver melhor ele que você vai notar que o Daisuke tem uns 10 parafusos faltando enquanto o Mailon é só uns cinco ou seis.

Aquela FDP ainda não tirou minha fic de lá, maldita, estou com um odeio tremendo, a se eu soubesse rastrear IP para mandar vírus ¬¬

Espero que tenha gostado do final da fic ^_^

Beijoooos

**Adrii-chan**

Oi nova leitora, seja bem vinda, que sua sanidade mental seja preservada lendo as louquices que eu escrevo.

ALELUIA IRMÃOS!

ALELUIA

Sorry, estou de bom humor XD

Beijooooos

**-x- Aline L. -x-**

Então você achou que o relacionamento dos dois tinha sido fácil?

Ah, você esqueceu eu adoro uma intrigazinha, nunca seria fácil sendo eu a autora, ou até poderia ser fácil, mas eu queria complicar mesmo, precisava dar aquela enrolada básica, hauhauhauaa.

Obrigada por ter corrigido a fic, mesmo mesmo, valeu!

Vou ver se consigo terminar a Shikon no Tama nessas férias, não queria fazer uma fic muito grande, no Maximo uns 20 capítulos, vou ter que assistir o Inuyasha Kake... alguma coisa que eu não lembro, a nova temporada, você entendeu, ahuahuaha, bom eu vou ver ele e depois dar uma olhada nos episódios antigos e escrever resumos de capítulos, assim nunca me perco na fic, hauhauha.

Beijos amiga, te amo tb e valeu mesmo ^_^

**Ayame Gawaine**

Eu achei que seria legal colocar o Jakotsu e Bankotsu em uma fic que eles não fossem exatamente os vilões, eu gosto dos dois, são meus personagens favoritos no exército dos sete. São os melhores, mas em tudo que é fic eles são vilões, pelo menos nas que eu li eles são, desculpa ai e tiver fic que eles não são.

Acho que você vai rir mais agora das investidas frustradas do Inuyasha XD

Beijos e obrigada por comentar ^_^

Mille

Eu não esqueci, vou responder seu relatório, deixa só eu ter um tempo extra que eu respondo ele com calma, provavelmente esse sábado que vou estar o dia todo de bobeira em casa, pelo menos é que eu espero.

Capaz de minha mãe ainda não ter ido para São Paulo e eu ficar aturando o povo falando na minha orelha, mas de boa eu supero essas crises que a vida me proporciona, hauhau.

Que achou do final?

Em?

Em?

Fale a verdade!

Hum...

Olha lá em

Huahuaa XD

Seu presente esta concluído

Te amo amiga... to afetuosa hj XD... beijoooos

**Nai**

E ai, descobriu que é Darknesses?

Nossa que raiva que essa historia me deu, a menina é muito burra de não ter notado que eu sou a autora verdadeira da fic lá no FF-Sol, retardada...

Acha que só pq ela rouba as fics dos outros, todos tb fazem isso, é muita burrice da parte dela, se ela nunca tivesse deixado aquele recado para mim eu nunca teria descoberto que ela fez, pode isso?

Mas de boa.

Se gostar do Darknesses comente, se não gostar comente tb, que eu posso melhorar, juro que minha capacidade de evolução não limita a três vezes como de um pokemon.

Huahuahuaa

Beijos e valeu ^_^

**Ayame Gawaine**

Quando achamos que já vimos de tudo nessa vida, nos aparece esses seres e nos provam que a burrice humana de fato, não tem limite, e ai, que achou do final da fic?

Beijooooos


End file.
